Un petit clown, deux petits clowns, trois petits clowns
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Ronald MacDonald vient de se faire renvoyer. La raison ? Il fait beaucoup trop peur aux enfants. Etant parti pleurer près d'une bouche d'égout, il fit la rencontre du MERVEILLEUX Pennywise. Deux jours plus tard, le Joker, poursuivi par Batman, trouve refuge dans les égouts... Sur votre droite, vous pouvez voir le sens de la logique s'envoler.
1. Chapter 1

**Un petit clown, deux petits clowns, trois petits clowns**

 **BONJOURS BANDE DE PETITS BALLONS ROUGE**

 **Sachez que vous venez, très cher lecteur, de cliquer sur une crack fic.**

 **Il est encore temps pour vous de quitter très vite cet endroit pour sauver votre âme.**

 **Vous: mais je n'ai pas d'âme !**

 **Moi: Bienvenu, dans ce cas ! :D**

 **Vous avez effectivement bien lu dans le résumé: cette fic ne comporte non pas un, mais trois clowns. Et je ne l'ai pas mis en crossover, PARCE QUE.**

 **Je tiens à remercier Adé et Candie Crush, qui par leurs délires un midi m'on permis d'enrichir ce magnifique OS.**

 **Merci à vous !**

 **Petites précisions supplémentaires: les Boohbah sont des peluches trop mignonnes.**

 **Paul Benichou est un critique littéraire. Mais il s'appelle Benichou. C'est triste.**

 **Avertissement:** **le meurtre, c'est pas bien les enfants.**

« Vous êtes RENVOYE, espèce de SOUS-MERDE ! »

Ronald prit un air de chiot battu. Des petites larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues blanches.

« Mais pourquoi ? » geint-il. « Je me suis toujours très investi dans le travail ! »

Le Grand Patron de MacDonald se pinça fortement l'arête du nez.

« Vous faites beaucoup trop peur aux enfants ! C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision d'embauché Winnie L'Ourson à votre place ! »

« Ce gros sac à miel ? » s'indigna Ronald.

« LUI, au moins, il a un potentiel sympathie ! La porte est derrière vous, vous pouvez la prendre ! »

Le clown obéit prestement, des larmes de désespoir ruisselantes sur son visage, la lumière céleste tombant sur le haut de son crâne, et sortit dans la rue, sous la pluie, sur une reprise de la Marche Funèbre au violon.

Il s'arracha quelques cheveux rouges, tout à son incommensurable douleur.

O rage ! O désespoir ! O MacDo ennemi ! N'avait-il tant vécu que pour vivre cette infamie ? Et ne s'était-il blanchi dans les travaux du sandwich que pour voir flétrir en un jour sa formule Happy Meal ?

Il s'effondra devant la bouche d'égout, les genoux dans un flaque d'eau, et leva les bras vers le ciel dans un cri de souffrance déchirant.

Ce cri de cochon qu'on égorge eut pour effet de perturber le sommeil du juste de Pennywise, clown dansant de son état, qui digérait son dernier repas dans sa « maison » nauséabonde, nous avons nommé la tuyauterie des égouts de la ville.

Très contrarié, il se dirigea vers la source de cet horrible bruit, prêt à disséquer du gosse.

Il découvrit un autre clown, rouge et jaune, à quatre pattes par terre, frappant une feuille morte détrempée de ses poings serrés.

Il le fixa un instant, incrédule, depuis sa bouche d'égout.

Puis il décida que ce spectacle était bien trop humiliant pour l'image de sa profession.

Il toussota.

« POURQWAAAA, » s'époumonait Ronald.

Ça fut très agacé.

Il tapa du pied dans l'eau grise des égouts, provoquant un petit bruit de grelot.

« EH ! Je te cause ! » gronda-t-il d'une voix terrible.

Ronald leva les yeux vers le ciel, ébahi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Dieu ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Pennywise se tapa la tête contre le mur.

« Mais non, espèce d'abruti congénitale ! Dans les égouts ! »

Ronald tourna sa tête, perdu, dans la direction indiquée.

Il croisa le regard ORANGE très agacé d'un Pennywise énervé.

« … Ah non, c'est le Diable en fait. »

Ça poussa un long gémissement de désespoir.

« Mais pas du tout ! »

Il poppa hors des égouts, tel un génitif enclavé au milieu du sujet d'une phrase grecque.

« Je suis Pennywise ! »

Il émit un petit entrechat, sous son bruit de grelot.

« Le clown dansant ! »

Il s'inclina exagérément, balayant presque le trottoir de ses cheveux orange ternes.

« Un très, très proche ami du Diable ~ »

Ronald se sentit tout petit à côté de ce grand dadais de deux mètres.

« Ton costume, il est moche, » affirma-t-il, en détaillant la tenue grisâtre de l'autre clown.

Pennywise fit la moue, horriblement vexé.

« … Je peux savoir ce qui t'as poussé à ruiner mon sommeil ? » grommela-t-il, soucieux d'éloigner la conversation de son fantastique costume à pompon.

« Je me suis fait licencier, » se lamenta Ronald. « Après des années de bons et loyaux services à côtoyer des sales mômes impertinents qui me jette des frites toutes molles à la tête ! »

Le regard de Pennywise s'était illuminé à la mention d'enfant, puis s'était fait interrogatif à la mention de « frite molle ».

Est-ce que c'était une métaphore perverse ou… ?

« C'est dur, » compatit-il.

« Très, » confirma Ronald.

« Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une raison pour hurler comme ça sous la pluie. Ça fait très adolescente au lendemain d'une rupture. »

La lèvre inférieure du clown rouge et or se remit à trembler.

« M-mais, M-mais… comment je vais payer mon loyer maintenant ? »

Pennywise haussa les épaules.

« Bouffe le propriétaire, ça devrait régler efficacement le problème. »

« Mais tu es un psychopathe ? »

« Je suis un clown badant qui sort des égouts. A quoi tu t'attendais. »

Ronald ouvrit la bouche en « o », émettant un « bah » pas très intelligent.

« C'est parce que tu es né prématuré que tu es aussi bête ? » s'enquit Pennywise, excédé.

« C'est méchant, » pleurnicha Ronald.

Ça, horrifié, le regarda fondre en larme. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Un enfant hurla en arrière-plan et partit en agitant ses bras comme des spaghettis, affirmant qu'il venait de voir deux clowns effrayants.

« Tu es un très mauvais clown, il va falloir remédier à ça, » fit Pennywise. « Je t'offre l'hospitalité. »

Ronald essuya ses larmouillettes de crocodile.

« Dans les égouts ? »

« Juge pas, » s'offusqua Pennywise. « C'est super confortable en vrai. »

« Mais ça pue. »

« Pardon ? » s'indigna Ça.

Il se renifla distraitement pour vérifier ces dires.

« Je parlais des égouts, » corrigea Ronald.

« … Je le savais, » prétendit Pennywise. « Ne t'en fais pas, on s'habitue très vite à l'odeur. »

Il retint difficilement le « en tout cas plus rapidement qu'à ta tête » qui lui brûlait la gorge.

Puis il décida que, de toute façon, cette caricature de clown n'avait pas le choix, et il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner dans la bouche d'égout.

Un physicien en perdit sa mâchoire et partit pleurer en PLS dans un coin sur toutes ses convictions scientifiques détruites. Depuis quand deux adultes, dont un de deux mètres, pouvait passer comme ça dans un si petit orifice ? Nous aurait-on menti depuis tout ce temps ?

La vie est une vilaine chienne.

ooOooOooOoo

Les sirènes des voitures de police résonnèrent bruyamment dans la ville de Gotham.

En haut des immeubles passait une grande ombre noire capée.

L'ombre poursuivait, en concert avec la police, le clown aux cheveux verts qui galopait à toute allure dans les rues, pestant contre son revolver dont l'orifice était occupé par un mini drapeau « BANG ».

Il n'avait jamais été foutu de différencier les vraies armes de ses jouets. Mais il dira que c'était la faute de cette incapable de Harley Queen, parce qu'il a de l'amour propre.

Il dérapa au détour d'une rue, provoquant une vague de braillement chez le petit peuple lorsqu'il remarqua sa magnifique tronche déteinte à l'acide.

Il adressa un clin d'œil goguenard à une mémé Gertrude standard, qui était restée figée avec son cabat au milieu de la route.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit son SALUT.

Un chœur d'angelot accompagna les paillettes célestes qui brillèrent autour de la bouche d'égout.

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, il prit son élan et se jeta dedans à plat ventre, atterrissant tête la première dans l'eau grise.

Batman s'écrasa lamentablement sur le trottoir, pile là où il se tenait deux secondes plus tôt.

« AH ! Dans ta face Batou ! » jubila le Joker, recrachant un peu d'eau.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui adresser un pied de nez supplémentaire, puisqu'un ballon rouge lui éclata au-dessus du crâne et qu'un très grand clown bien flippant le saisit par le col.

« C'est une propriété privée, ici, pas un open-bar ! » fulmina Pennywise, qui venait de se faire cavalièrement réveiller pour la deuxième fois de la semaine.

« Ce sont des égouts, » se défendit l'intru.

« Toujours ce ton condescendant ! Les égouts c'est fantastique ! » protesta Pennywise.

« Je persiste à dire que ça pue vraiment, » intervint Ronald.

Le grand clown fit des yeux de cocker.

« Personne ne me comprend, » pleurnicha-t-il.

« Moi, si, je te comprends ! 3 » fit une fan girl anonyme, avant de s'envoler au pays des licornes.

Le Joker rajusta son veston, fixant l'arc-en-ciel laissé par la fan girl avec suspicion.

Puis il pointa Pennywise d'un doigt accusateur, appuyant sur le nez rouge du clown.

Sa victime loucha dessus.

« Tu es un USURPATEUR ! Je suis le SEUL clown autorisé à Gotham ! »

Il se tourna vers Ronald.

« Et toi aussi ! Vous me devez des DROITS D'AUTEUR ! »

Les deux autres clowns échangèrent un regard blasé.

« Oui mais moi je fais des Big Mac, » se défendit Ronald. « Et je rends des gens obèses. »

« Et moi je suis ton pire cauchemar, » fit Pennywise d'une voix gutturale.

Ses lèvres barbouillées de rouge s'étirèrent vers le haut, dévoilant des dents aussi effilées que des lames de rasoirs. Il s'autorisa même un filet de bave, histoire d'avoir en plus l'air d'un gros dégueulasse.

Le Joker renifla.

« Même pas peur, » se rengorgea-t-il.

Pennywise éclata d'un rire hystérique.

« Ah oui ? Et de quoi as-tu peur, alors ? Ne répond pas, je le sais déjà ~ »

Ses traits se brouillèrent, s'affinèrent.

Ses cheveux se résorbèrent sur son crâne, prenant une teinte d'un vert bien chimique.

Son costume clownesque laissa place à un veston violet.

Bientôt, le Prince du crime de Gotham fit face à lui-même.

Il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

« Tu as peur de ta propre folie ! » jubila Pennywise à travers la bouche de sa victime.

Il fit un pas vers lui.

Le Joker émit un très grand cri de femme en détresse, et se jeta en PLS dans un coin des égouts, le pouce dans sa bouche fendue.

« C'était trop facile, » soupira Pennywise.

« Euh, » fit Batman, passant la tête dans la bouche d'égout. « Excusez-moi ? »

Ronald lui adressa un doigt d'honneur.

Tout le monde fut choqué.

« C'est un club privé, ici, » fit-il.

« Ouais, » approuva Pennywise en reprenant sa forme normale. « C'est uniquement réservé aux clowns. »

Batman eut l'air sceptique sous son masque.

« Dans les égouts ? »

« ON NE CRITIQUE PAS ! » s'époumona Pennywise.

« En fait, » tempéra la chauve-souris, « je voulais juste arrêter le Joker. »

Ronald lui signala de dégager d'un petit mouvement souple du poignet.

« Pas question. Entre clown, il y a une solidarité. »

« Tant qu'il est dans ces FABULEUX égouts, tu ne le touches pas, » menaça Pennywise. « Sauf si tu tiens à ce que je te bouffe. »

Une petite larme brilla sur le masque de Batman, qui fut contraint de s'éloigner sous la musique « Oh Darkness My Friend. »

« Et un colocataire de plus, un ! » s'enthousiasma Pennywise, avant d'entamer un Harlem Shake.

OoOooOooOoo

« Pennywise ! » beugla le Joker. « T'as encore laisser traîner des gosses partout ! »

« Tu abuses, » renchérit Ronald. « On t'a pourtant dit que tu ne pouvais pas les utiliser comme décorations de Noël. »

« Mais vous avez vu comme c'est joli ? » plaida Pennywise. « On dirait des petits lampions flottants ! »

Il avait en effet eu la brillante idée d'envelopper les enfants dans des guirlandes à ampoules clignotantes.

« N'importe quoi, » grinça le Joker. « C'est juste creepy. »

Pennywise croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur.

« Pourquoi tu ne les bouffes pas, tout simplement ? » s'enquit Ronald, les yeux rivés sur une petite fille dont la guirlande disait « Joyeux Noël » en morse.

« Ce serait dégoûtant, » fit Pennywise en fronçant le nez de dégoût. « Je ne me nourris que de leurs peurs. »

Un sourire annonciateur de blague douteuse étira les lèvres du Joker.

« C'est que les gosses effrayés doivent avoir tendance à salir leurs pantalons. »

Il y eut des exclamations dégoûtées venant de ses camarades.

« Vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi, » se plaignit Ronald. « A la base, je voulais juste vendre des frites, moi. »

« Vendre ou ne pas vendre des frites, telle est la question, » fit sagement Pennywise.

« De toute façon, on ne t'a pas sonné, espèce de capitaliste. » le rembarra le Joker. « Nous, au moins, on ne paye pas nos maquillages avec l'argent des enfants obèses. »

Un caméraman à casquette zooma sur le visage défait de Ronald, lançant une musique déchirante à grand renfort de violons. L'image effectua un fondu au noir, annonçant un flash-back tout à fait inintéressant.

« Vous voulez donc postuler pour le rôle de mascotte de notre fantastique restaurant. »

Un adolescent boutonneux hocha fébrilement la tête, les paluches tripatouillant son costume rouge et or trop grand pour lui.

« Et vous vous appelez comment ? » s'enquit le Grand Patron, tout en se masturbant devant une image de Winnie L'Ourson.

« R-Ronald, » fit l'adolescent, entrouvrant la bouche de manière à nous faire voir son appareil dentaire.

« C'est un nom bien pourri, ça, » fit le Grand Patron en s'emparant d'un mouchoir. « Vous êtes engagé. J'espère que vous savez au moins faire un bon clown. »

L'adolescent se jeta à ses pieds, les yeux éperdus de reconnaissance.

« Oh, merci ! Je ne vous décevrais pas ! »

La suite devenant beaucoup trop mièvre et menaçant de déclencher une alerte Pedobear, le réalisateur décida de revenir dans les égouts.

« Gasp ! » s'étouffa le Joker. « Tu n'es pas un vrai clown ! »

« Traître ! » l'invectiva Pennywise.

Ronald fit la moue.

« Oui, et vous non plus de toute façon. Un clown c'est gentil à la base. »

Un petit silence prit place.

« En fait, depuis le début, je suis un extra-terrestre âgé de plusieurs millénaires, » déclara Pennywise.

« Ah, » lâcha Ronald.

« Café ? » proposa le Joker en sortant une cafetière de nulle part.

« Volontiers, » approuva Pennywise.

OoOooOooOoo

Harley Queen poussa un long soupir las en se faufilant sous sa douche.

Elle déprimait un peu.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Mister J, ces derniers temps.

Et quand il venait, il trimballait avec lui une désagréable odeur d'égout, dont elle avait beaucoup de mal à se détacher.

Elle se coula sous le jet d'eau, soupirant d'aise. Son maquillage coula le long de sa peau, jusqu'à l'évacuation de sa baignoire.

« Pas mal, » fit d'ailleurs une voix appréciatrice en provenance du susdit trou.

Elle poussa un cri très perçant lorsque l'éclat d'un regard doré se détacha dans l'orifice.

Elle jaillit hors de sa douche, enroulant prestement une serviette autour de sa taille.

Le silence se fit dans sa salle de bain, uniquement rompu par le fracas du jet d'eau sur la porcelaine de sa baignoire.

Puis un petit ricanement retentit, non pas en provenance de l'évacuation, mais en provenance des chiottes.

Horrifiée, elle tourna la tête vers le trône où elle posait régulièrement sa pêche.

Une tête de clown grimaçant en sortait, tout sourire.

« Bonsoir, » fit le clown d'une voix aigüe. « Je suis Penn- »

BAM.

Harley referma violemment le couvercle des toilettes sur le crâne du clown.

Puis elle tira la chasse d'eau.

Plusieurs fois.

« Non mais ! Espèce de voyeur ! » s'indigna-t-elle. « C'est une honte ! »

Elle rouvrit le couvercle.

Pennywise était toujours là, l'air parfaitement blasé, tournant au milieu du siphon.

« … Aïe, » lâcha-t-il laconiquement.

« … AAAAAAH ! » hurla Harley, s'enfuyant à toutes jambes hors de sa salle de bain, laissant sa serviette et un trou en forme d'elle derrière elle. « Il y a un clown dans mes toilettes ! »

ooOooOooOoo

« Les chiottes, franchement… » soupira Ronald. « Tu ne crois pas que tu pues assez la merde comme ça ? »

« Un peu de compassion ! Elle a tiré la chasse d'eau, je te rappelle ! » couina Pennywise, ôtant une feuille de papier toilette humide de son avant-bras.

Un grand claquement retentit dans les égouts. Le Joker, hors de lui, se précipitait vers eux, le regard fou, une batte de base-ball à la main.

« PENNYWISE ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! HARLEY M'APPARTIENT ! »

L'intéressé bondit en arrière et se jucha en haut de sa tour d'objet divers, hors de porté de son camarade fulminant.

« J'ai juste jeté un petit coup d'œil ! Par curiosité ! » se justifia-t-il.

Le Joker fit tourner sa batte dans sa direction, écumant de rage.

« C'est MA chose ! Tu n'as pas L'AUTORISATION de jeter un coup d'œil ! »

Ronald fit apparaître un paquet de pop-corn pour suivre l'échange dans les meilleures conditions.

« Je n'ai presque rien vu, de toute façon, » tenta Pennywise.

La batte fit son baptême de l'air et s'écrasa pile au milieu du front du clown.

Il dégringola tout en bas de son tas de truc et atterrit dans un PLOUF sonore au milieu de l'eau d'égout.

Il y resta tapi, laissant juste ses yeux dépasser pour pouvoir surveiller le Joker.

Joker qui avait d'ailleurs saisi un club de golf et se dirigeait vers lui, les yeux promettant mille morts.

« Ce soir, je vais t'envoyer dormir avec les poissons, » affirma-t-il, fouettant l'air de son arme improvisée.

Pennywise lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Tu ne pourras pas ! »

Le Joker se stoppa, méfiant.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Le clown pointa tous les enfants qui gravitaient dans les airs comme des mini-planètes.

« Parce que je flotte ! »

« … »

ooOooOooOoo

Ronald se promenait tranquillement dans la rue, asphyxiant tous les passants avec son subtil parfum d'égout. Quelques gamins fuyaient dès qu'il le voyait.

C'est-à-dire qu'à force de vivre avec des clowns psychopathes, on commence à y ressembler.

Même si Pennywise se faisait discret depuis que le Joker l'avait tabassé à coup de club de golf pour délit de blague honteuse.

Un gamin le bouscula violemment, courant après un petit bateau en papier qui voguait dans les égouts.

« Malotru ! » s'exclama Ronald. « Mal élevé ! »

Le gosse lui adressa un signe obscène.

Le clown fut terriblement choqué dans son intégrité.

Une vague de colère colérique lui traversa l'esprit.

Comment ? Ce sale môme impertinent croyait pouvoir le bousculer comme ça ?

Grave erreur !

Il pouvait se montrer aussi TERRIBLE que ses colocataires !

Si, si !

Il prit le gamin en chasse, plein de rage meurtrière.

Ah ! Alors on pensait que Ronald était gentil !

Et bien on allait voir !

Il rattrapa l'enfant dans une ruelle, comme un chaton bondissant sur une mouche.

« Je te tiens ! » jubila-t-il.

Le gamin se débattit vigoureusement, le gratifiant d'un vigoureux coup à l'entre-jambe.

Ronald souffrit.

« Amateur, » ricana Pennywise depuis les égouts.

Ronald lui lança un regard terrible.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant renfrogné qu'il tenait à distance.

« … Comment t'appelles-tu ? » fit-il d'une voix veloutée.

Le môme lui adressa un regard mauvais.

« Géorgie, » murmura-t-il d'un ton haineux.

« Que de bon souvenir, » soupira Pennywise, nostalgique, depuis sa bouche d'égout.

Ronald vit rouge. Géorgie !

De terribles souvenirs de sa traumatisante enfances firent surface.

Géorgie ! C'était la brute du lycée, qui lui avait volé, un jour, SA PELUCHE BOOHBAH !

Il ne s'en était jamais remis. Ce TRAUMATISME avait brisé quelque chose au fond de son âme sensible de jeune enfant. Il n'avait jamais surmonté cette terrible perte, qui hantait, aujourd'hui encore, ses pires cauchemars.

Son regard se reposa sur l'horrible garnement. Il voyait nettement en lui le kidnappeur de Boohbah.

IL ALLAIT PAYER POUR CE CRIME.

D'un geste, il éclata le crâne du gamin sur le mur le plus proche, offrant ainsi une façade rouge flambant neuve pour le propriétaire.

Cette agression fut si soudaine que Géorgie n'eut même pas le temps de crier, et que Pennywise tomba sur le cul dans un tintement de grelot.

« Mais ça ne va pas ! » brailla d'ailleurs le clown. « Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de lui faire peur ! Déjà que tu viens de tuer MON casse-croûte, il fallait en plus que tu le tues MAL ! »

Ronald ne répondit pas, fixant le petit cadavre avec un sourire très satisfait.

Il s'était enfin catharsisé de toutes ces années de souffrances aux restaurants.

« Tu es vengé, Boohbah, » murmura-t-il.

ooOooOooOoo

« Je viens d'obtenir un POSTE ! » clama fièrement le Joker, en faisant irruption dans la salle centrale des égouts.

Pennywise leva à peine les yeux de son livre, juste le temps de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de batte de base-ball.

Ronald cessa de se curer les dents, évacuant le reste d'un Wrap dans l'eau.

« Ah oui ? Et où ? » demanda-t-il, plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

Le Joker se jucha sur une petite commode flottante par la magie des fées et des petits Pennywises.

« Au CIRQUE ZAVATTA ! »

« Oooh, » approuva Pennywise. « Joli. »

« C'est le rêve de tout clown, » approuva Ronald en essuyant une petite larme.

Le Joker leur fit un petit clin d'œil et prit une pose charismatique.

Les deux autres clowns furent obligés de papillonner des cils pour ne pas être trop ébloui par tant de prestance.

« Et bien sûr, » reprit le Joker, « vous êtes invités à la première. »

Pennywise applaudit à tout rompre devant cette si merveilleuse idée.

« Tellement d'enfants en perspective ! » s'extasia-t-il.

« Tu pourras te servir dans le tas, » assura le Joker.

« Oh, chouette alors, » s'exclama Pennywise.

Ronald léchouilla ses doigts pleins de gras.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, » ronronna-t-il.

ooOooOooOoo

Le Joker s'inclina exagérément au centre de la piste, dans un roulement de tambour, et les applaudissements du public.

La lumière tamisée du cirque ruisselait sur le vert de ses cheveux, illuminait le blanc de sa peau, éclaboussait le rubis de ses lèvres, réhaussait le violet de sa tenue.

Il vivait son heure de gloire, il en était bien conscient.

Il se redressa, replaça son chapeau haut-de-forme au sommet de son crâne.

« Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? » hurla-t-il dans son micro.

« OUI ! » firent les gens dans le public qui n'avait pas encore été traumatisés par les clowns.

« NON ! » firent les gens dans le public dont le gosse avait rencontré récemment une bouche d'égout.

« Parfait, » reprit le Joker en faisant rouler les « r ». « Cela tombe vachement bien, parce que je vous ai réservé une petite surprise. »

« Oooh, » fit le public.

« Aller, Pennywise, la piste est à toi ! » proclama le Joker, faisant un grand geste vers les coulisses.

Une nuée de ballon rouge s'en échappèrent alors, s'envolant vers le haut du chapiteau.

« Oooh, » fit le public adulte.

« AAAH, » firent les enfants qui avaient déjà vu ces ballons.

Pennywise apparut alors dans la lumière des projecteurs, en équilibre sur une grosse boule rouge, saluant l'assemblée avec le bras arraché d'un enfant, le sourire aux lèvres et du sang plein le costume.

« Oooh, » firent les abrutis qui étaient présent.

« AAAH, » firent les gens normaux.

Lorsqu'il commença à jongler avec des têtes d'enfants, tout le monde déguerpit vers les portes, hurlant et braillant à s'en CASSER LA VOOOOIX.

Le cirque battit tous les records de vidage.

Jamais Pennywise n'avait eu autant de terreur à disposition en une seule fois.

Ce qui fait qu'il tomba en bas de sa boule, frappé par la grâce de l'indigestion.

« Bouh, » fit un gars, resté tout seul dans la salle. « Remboursez. »

Pennywise émit un petit rot.

ooOooOooOoo

Ronald était ébahi. Il venait de découvrir qu'il y avait des chiottes dans les égouts.

C'était inimaginable, fantastique, incroyable, fantasmagorythmique.

Il s'y dirigea comme une fleur, louvoyant entre la multitude de ballon « I love Derry and Your Mother » que Pennywise avait lâché partout.

Il se mit à courir au ralenti, sous une lumière rose et des paillettes dorées. Un chant d'église raisonna, alors que ses pas se faisait plus bondissant. Il tendit la main vers la poignée, illuminé de toute part.

Il ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, rivalisant presque avec les sourires de ses camarades.

Il y eut alors un bruit de disque rayés. Toutes les lumières et paillettes s'éteignirent d'un coup.

Il resta un instant figé.

Puis il serra les poings.

« AH, Y'A PAS QUE LES BALLONS QUI FLOTTENT ! » rugit-il. « Qui n'a pas tiré la chasse ?! »

Pennywise passa la tête par l'ouverture, les yeux ronds.

« Eh bien, étant dépourvu d'organe prévus à cet effet, je ne pense pas pouvoir être en mesure de faire ce genre de chose, » ricana-t-il.

Le Joker rabattit la visière de son chapeau sur ses yeux et partit se cacher très loin.

OoOooOooOoo

« Bonjours, » fit Harley, tout sourire. « Votre Creepy Meal, c'est sur place ou à emporter ? »

Elle tendit le sac en papier vers un petit couple tout mignon.

« C'était une excellente idée d'ouvrir ta propre chaîne de fast-food, » approuva le Joker.

« Je sais, » se rengorgea Ronald. « Et c'était une bonne idée de mettre cette fille en caissière. »

« Je sais, » approuva le Joker.

« Bonjours, » salua un père de famille. « Un menu MacGéorgie, s'il vous plaît. »

« Mais bien sûr, » ronronna Harley. « Tout de suite, monsieur. »

« En fait, » s'enquit le Joker, « il manque un clown, on dirait. Où est Pennywise ? »

Harley poussa un cri à la mention de ce cher clown et se roula en boule sur le comptoir, la tête dans les genoux et pleurant à chaud de larme.

Le Joker la jugea.

« Je crois qu'il… raccompagne nos clients vers leurs voitures, » roucoula Ronald.

Le Joker éclata d'un rire hystérique, réussissant l'exploit de faire pleurer une vingtaine d'enfant fêtant leur anniversaire.

Il se dirigea à petit pas volatile vers la sortie, avide d'assister à une démonstration de son illustre camarade.

Fort justement, une joyeuse petite famille se dirigeait vers une adorable petite Clio vert pomme.

La petite fille, qui traînassait derrière ses parents, se vit soudainement dépossédée de son ballon, qui s'envolait MYSTERIEUSEMENT vers les arbres.

Elle lui courut après, sans que ses parents inconscients ne s'en rende compte.

Le Joker appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde, piochant dans un paquet de frite.

C'était mieux qu'au cinéma.

La petite fille se stoppa d'un coup lorsqu'un très grand clown s'avança vers elle, tenant délicatement son ballon du bout des doigts.

« Bonjours ~ » susurra Pennywise, et c'était la première fois que le Joker le voyait avec des yeux bleus. « C'est un très beau ballon que tu as là. »

La petite fille lui adressa un sourire édenté.

« Oui ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle. « Je l'ai eu au restaurant, là-bas. »

Elle pointa le MacRonald.

« Oh, oui, oui, je vois, » s'amusa le clown. « C'est très bien, Amélia. »

Un air de doute passa sur le visage de la fillette.

« … Comment vous connaissez mon nom, Monsieur le Clown ? »

Pennywise la fixa sans répondre, son grand sourire figé sur sa bouche entrouverte. Son œil gauche partit légèrement sur le côté, sous l'influence de son léger strabisme.

Le ballon fut secoué par un coup de vent.

« … Ma maman… m'a dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus, » articula la petite Amélia, qui n'était peut-être finalement pas si bête que ça.

« Oh, » s'exclama Pennywise, comme s'il venait de s'éveiller d'un songe. « Je me présente. Je suis Pennywise, le clown dansant ! »

Il bougea un peu la tête, provoquant un bruit de grelot.

La fillette eut un micro-sourire.

« Je dois y aller, maintenant, » murmura-t-elle timidement.

Le sourire de Pennywise s'évanoui.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Le bleu de glace évolua à l'ambre dorée.

« Mais bien sûr, » répondit-il, dévoilant ses dents effilées d'un sourire qui n'avait plus rien de sympathique, ni même d'humain. Un filet de bave coula le long de sa mâchoire, sur sa collerette.

La petite fille poussa un très grand cri et partit à toute vitesse vers ses parents, les bras en l'air.

« DONNES MOI TES FRITES ! » rugit Pennywise d'une voix terrible, tendant les bras pour l'attraper.

Le Joker fronça les sourcils.

Pennywise se stoppa tout net. Il venait apparemment de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait se dire.

« … Mince. Je me suis encore trompé de phrase. »

Il se colla une claque.

Dommage. Tout ça avait très bien commencé.

OoOooOooOoo

Le Joker se posta sur sa commode flottante fétiche.

Ronald lui jeta un regard torve. Pennywise était occupé à régler son magnétophone, qu'il avait malencontreusement cassé. Cela faisait dix minutes que l'objet répétait en boucle « Pennywise… crr… Clown dansant… crr…. Mourir. »

Et, à force, ça avait commencé à le mettre plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Psst, » murmura le Prince du Crime. « Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices ? »

Il pointa son sourire tailladé du pouce.

Ronald haussa un sourcil.

« Dis toujours. »

Pennywise jeta très loin son magnétophone et se racla la gorge, coupant le Joker dans sa très prochaine interprétation.

Il monta en haut de son tas de truc.

Puis il fléchit les jambes et les bras, et exécuta une fantastique danse cosaque, sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades.

Le magnétophone se remit en marche dans un « crr » sonore.

Une toute nouvelle musique en sortit, accompagnant la fabuleuse danse du clown.

« On s'en bat les couilles, on s'en bat les couilles, on s'en bat les couilles couilles couilles couilles ! »

Le Joker fut extrêmement vexé.

OoOooOooOoo

« Donc, tu vois mon petit, » expliqua patiemment le Joker en passant un bras autour du cou de Ronald. « Ceci est une ville très particulière. Tu dois y trouver ta place, en tant que clown démoniaque ! »

Il balaya la ville de Gotham du bras.

« Et moi, je suis là pour t'y aider. »

Ronald hocha la tête, attentif. Son mentor du jour le traîna à travers les rues, le guidant à travers les quartiers.

« Tu dois faire ton nom dans la grande famille du crime ! » clama le Joker. « Et pour ça, tu dois réussir à attirer Batsy sur les lieux de tes méfaits. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un orphelinat.

« Et pour ça, il faut frapper GRAND. »

Il lui fourra des explosifs dans les mains.

« Un feu d'artifice fera l'affaire. »

Il le gratifia d'une tape vigoureuse sur l'épaule.

« Aller, bon courage ! Et évite de mentionner devant Pennychou que tu as fait exploser une telle réserve de bouffe, ça risque de lui faire faire une crise d'apoplexie. »

« Pennychou ? » répéta Ronald. « Ça ressemble à Bénichou. »

Le Joker ne lui répondit pas. Il s'était déjà éloigné très loin.

Ronald déglutit, fixa le bâtiment.

… Bon. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Pennywise fit un bond de deux mètres lorsque le bruit d'une violente explosion retentit dans toutes les tuyauteries. Il manqua de se faire embrocher par des stalagmites qui s'étaient décrochés du plafond.

Il prit le temps de se remettre de sa frayeur causée par sa presque chiche-kébabisation, et jeta un coup d'œil par l'une des bouches d'égout.

Le Joker s'y précipita d'ailleurs très à propos.

« Il l'a fait ce con ! » brailla-t-il, avant de s'écraser à ses pieds.

… eh ?

OoOooOooOoo

« Désolé, ce soir, je n'ai pas le sourire, » chantonna le Joker.

« Je fais mine d'être sur la piste malgré la routine, » reprit Ronald, tapant du pied sur la scène du karaoké.

« J'ai le maquillage qui coule, mes larmes font de la lessive sur mon visage de cloooown ! »

« Je sais bien que vous n'en avez rien à faireeeuh ! »

Le visage de toutes les autres personnes présentes dans le bar approuva ces paroles.

« De mes problèmes quotidiens, de mes poubelles, de mes colèreuh, » continua courageusement le Joker.

« Je suis là pour vous faire oublier… »

« Vous voulez que ça bouge ! »

« Ce soir je suis payé… »

« JE REMET MON NEZ ROUGEUH. »

Le Joker laissa tomber son micro par terre, des lunettes de soleil céleste lui tombant miraculeusement sur le nez.

Un grand silence prit place dans le bar.

Il jeta un regard vers Ronald, qui se trémoussait encore sur la musique qui ne s'entendait plus.

Un temps.

« C'était NUL ! » fit un gars dans la salle.

Une tomate s'envola, s'écrasant sur la tête du clown rouge et or.

« Vous chantez comme des quiches lorraines ! » approuva une femme.

Une chaise s'envola à son tour.

« Vous avez assassiné mes tympans ! » se plaignit un soûlard.

« Nous sommes des incompris ! » affirma Ronald, le visage dégoulinant de jus de tomate.

OoOooOooOoo

« Donc, vois-tu, ça c'est des enfants, » expliqua Pennywise, un bras autour des épaules de Ronald. « Et en tant que clown démoniaque, tu dois te faire un point d'honneur de faire de leurs vies un ENFER. »

Ronald hocha la tête, très attentif.

« Et pour ça, comment faire ? » questionna le grand clown.

« On les manges ? » proposa Ronald.

« Pas du tout, » rétorqua Pennywise. « On en fait disparaître quelques-uns et on se fait voir de temps à autre par les autres ! Histoire qu'il panique tous bien entre eux. »

« Oooh, » fit Ronald.

« Aller, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, » ordonna le clown, tout sourire, avant de partir se réfugier en haut d'un arbre.

Ronald émit un petit « euh ».

Ce n'est pas juste, Pennywise a un avantage, il lui suffit de montrer sa tronche pour faire flipper n'importe qui.

Il s'approcha d'un des enfants qui jouaient dans le parc.

« Bouh ! » tenta-t-il.

Personne ne fut convaincu.

Pennywise ricana dans son arbre.

« Je suis un clown, » affirma Ronald.

Les enfants le fixèrent, blasé.

Pennywise gloussa.

« Ayez peur de moi ! » désespéra Ronald.

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire, imités par Pennywise qui ne tenait presque plus en équilibre sur sa branche.

Ronald se mordit les lèvres. Ses mains tremblèrent. Sa vision se troubla.

« C'est un **ORDRE** , » gronda-t-il d'une voix gutturale qui n'était pas la sienne.

Les enfants se turent.

Pennywise aussi.

« **Bien, vous m'avez compris. Vous me trouvez drôle ? … C'est ce qu'on va voir.** »

Il bondit sur l'un des enfants, couteau en avant.

Personne ne sut d'où il sortait son ustensile, les plus pervers imaginant bien évidemment des choses dégoûtantes.

Mais en tout cas, les enfants le sentirent très bien s'enfoncer dans leurs chairs.

Ce fut un véritable massacre, un enchevêtrement de cri et de hurlement.

Pennywise était figé, ahuri, en haut de sa branche.

Il ne riait plus du tout.

… Mais qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?

OoOooOooOoo

La présentatrice, tout sourire, fixait les caméras. Ses cheveux blonds chimiques encadraient son visage plus maquillé que celui d'un clown.

Et, JUSTEMENT, les choses était tellement bien faites qu'il y avait effectivement un clown sur le plateau.

« Bonjoooours, chers téléspectateurs, » roucoula la présentatrice. « Aujourd'hui, dans cette nouvelle édition de « Tellement Vrai », nous accueillons un invité très spécial. »

La caméra quitta le visage de la présentatrice pour se tourner vers celui de la créature qui lui faisait face, entouré de ballon rouge.

« Mr. Pennywise, » exigea la femme, « expliquez-donc à nos chers téléspectateurs votre tragique histoire. »

Le clown hocha la tête d'un air grave. Un petit bandeau s'afficha sous son visage, portant l'inscription « Je kidnappe des enfants et me nourrit de leurs peurs je n'arrive pas à arrêter. »

« Tout a commencé quand j'étais très jeune, » fit-il.

L'image se vit apposée un filtre noir et blanc, accompagné d'un bruit de violon, histoire de bien signaler que ça allait être triste.

« Au début, je me contentais de leurs faire peur, vous comprenez, » expliqua Pennywise. « Je me faisais discret, pour ne pas embêter les gens. Je suis même allé vivre dans les égouts, vous voyez. »

La présentatrice hocha la tête d'un air grave.

Les violons se firent plus lancinant.

« Et puis un jour, j'ai accidentellement arraché le bras d'un enfant. »

La musique se stoppa d'un coup.

La présentatrice ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! » se justifia-t-il.

L'ambiance se détendit aussitôt sur le plateau.

« Ouf, j'ai eu peur, » soupira la présentatrice, toute sourire. « Bien sûr, je comprends. Tout cela a dû être un choc terrible pour vous. »

Pennywise hocha tristement la tête, essuyant une petite larme.

« Oui, absolument terrible. »

Il y eut un bref arrêt sur image, en gros plan sur son image défait.

« Surtout, qu'après, un groupe d'enfants à tenter de m'assassiner ! »

L'ingénieur son ajouta un bruit d'éclair.

« Quelle horreur, » s'effara la présentatrice.

Un ballon flotta brièvement devant l'objectif de la caméra.

« Ils m'ont laissé tomber au fond d'un puit, » renifla Pennywise.

« Oh, mon pauvre Monsieur, » couina la présentatrice en posant sa main sur la sienne. « Quelle horrible épreuve ! »

« Depuis, je fais tout pour ne pas faire de mal aux enfants, » reprit Pennywise. « Mais j'ai toujours faim, c'est un vrai calvaire ! »

Le violon émit une fausse note.

« Nous compatissons, » assura la présentatrice. « Vous devez vous sentir affreusement seul ! »

Pennywise approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Mais maintenant, j'ai des colocataires ! »

Les trompettes remplacèrent les violons.

« C'est fantastique ! » s'enthousiasma la présentatrice. « Nous sommes tous très heureux pour vous, et je suis sûre que nos téléspectateurs le sont tout autant ! »

Un stagiaire applaudit dans un coin de l'écran.

« Merci, » fit Pennywise, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. « Je voudrais par ailleurs ajouter- »

Billy éteignit la télévision avant d'en entendre plus, les yeux exorbités.

Il se rua sur son téléphone.

Beverly décrocha presque aussitôt.

« Ça est revenu, » murmura Billy d'une voix blanche.

« Oh mon Dieu, » s'épouvanta Beverly. « Il a kidnappé d'autres enfants ? »

« Non. »

« … ? »

« Il est passé à Tellement Vrai. »

« … »

« … »

« … mais What the f- »

OoOooOooOoo

« Hey ! Cher Joker ! »

L'interpellé leva une tête ahurie, observant Ronald qui s'approchait d'un pas sautillant, portant un plateau à bout de bras.

« … Qu'est ce qui justifie le « cher » ? » s'enquit-il.

« Personne ne me dit jamais ça, à moi, » geint Pennywise, accrochant des citrouilles d'Halloween aux enfants flottants.

« Cher Pennywiiiiiise, » fit une fan girl passant par là.

Un silence suivit cette brillante intervention.

Pennywise avait ouvert très grand les yeux, la bouche en « o ».

« … Donc, » reprit lentement Ronald en fixant le plafond. « Je voulais juste… savoir ce que tu pensais de ma nouvelle recette de hamburger. »

Le Joker hocha vaguement la tête.

Il s'empara du plateau en plastique rouge d'un air assez ennuyé.

« Ouais, je suppose que je peux faire ça, » marmonna-t-il.

Il déballa le sandwich graisseux, et jeta le papier dans la flotte.

Tout une organisation d'écologistes fut choquée par ce geste honteux.

Il le détailla sous toutes ses coutures, et croqua dedans.

« … Mmh. C'est meilleur que d'habitude, tu t'améliores, » concéda-t-il.

Ronald se rengorgea.

« Tu as rajouté quelque chose, je me trompe ? » reprit le Joker, après une nouvelle bouchée.

« Oui, une pointe de cumin, » approuva Ronald. « Et j'ai aussi changé la provenance de la viande. »

« Je le savais. On dirait presque un vrai steak, c'est un miracle. »

« Arrêtez de faire l'apologie de la nourriture, je vais finir par avoir faim, » se plaignit Pennywise.

Un « cronch » retentit soudainement. Les dents du Prince du Crime venait de rencontrer quelque chose.

« Mais qu'est-ce que- »

« EH ! » rugit soudainement Pennywise. « Qui a volé l'un de mes enfants flottants ? »

Ronald ricana.

Le Joker extirpa le truc dur du burger.

…

« Un ongle, » lâcha-t-il laconiquement. « Je vais aller vomir. »

Il jeta le sandwich très loin de sa personne et déguerpit.

Pennywise fixa Ronald d'un air choqué.

Le clown rouge et or lui adressa son meilleur sourire psychopathe.

« Est-ce que je fais assez « clown démoniaque » pour toi, maintenant ? »

OoOooOooOoo

« PENNYWISE ! » beugla le Joker, faisant irruption dans la pièce centrale des égouts.

« Je te jure que je ne suis pas retourné voir Harley ! » fit très vite l'intéresser.

Le Prince du Crime effectua un dérapage contrôlé, aspergeant l'autre clown d'eau nauséabonde.

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle, » le rembarra-t-il.

Pennywise s'ébroua comme un chien, pas très heureux d'avoir été ainsi douché.

« Ah oui, » gronda-t-il. « De quoi, alors ? »

Le Joker le saisit par le bras et le traîna à travers les égouts.

« Mais lâches-moi ! » couina Pennywise, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se faisait ainsi violenter.

« Ronald s'est fait arrêter, les policiers fouillent son restaurant, » expliqua le Joker.

« Ah, » comprit Pennywise. « Mais je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire. On l'avait prévenu, que les sandwichs aux enfants ce n'était pas très judicieux. »

Le Joker se stoppa.

« Très juste, » admit-il. « Donc, on le laisse dans sa merde ? »

« Exactement, » approuva Pennywise.

Un silence s'installa.

« C'est beau, la solidarité clownesque, » railla finalement le Prince du Crime.

Pennywise lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« T'as vu. C'est fantastique. »

Une nouvelle pause.

« A mon avis, » reprit le Joker, « Ronald a réussi à supplanter Findus au niveau du scandale alimentaire. »

Pennywise éclata de son rire le plus tonitruant.

 **FIN**

P-S : petite scène cadeau ~

Le Joker ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Harley Queen était recroquevillée derrière un rideau, répétant en boucle quelque chose à propos d'un clown dans ses toilettes.

« Harley ? »

La blonde pointa timidement sous le velours.

Ah. Il avait effectivement bien vu lorsqu'il avait cru la voir traverser le salon sans le moindre vêtement.

« Oui ? » couina-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un drap à la figure.

« VA TE COUVRI- »

Il toussota.

Rester calme.

« Enfile quelque chose, S'IL TE PLAÎT. »

Harley rougit et obéit très vite.

« Cachez ce sein que je ne saurais voir, » ricana Pennywise depuis l'armoire entrouverte. « Par de pareils objets les âmes sont blessées, et cela fait venir de coupable p- »

Le Joker se retourna vivement, le regard fou.

« TOI ! »

« Est-ce que c'était du Baudelaire ? » s'enquit Harley, ébahie.

Pennywise déguerpit très vite.

« Reste là, » gronda le Prince du Crime « Je reviens. »

Il s'empara d'une batte de base-ball et partit à la vitesse d'un buffle enragé, laissant la pauvre Harley traumatisée sous son drap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors, qu'on se le dise. Il n'était initialement pas du tout prévu de sortir une suite à cette fanfiction. mais, vraiment, je m'étais trop amusée à l'écrire, et vos retours m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Donc, voilà.**

 **Le fil conducteur est sûrement mort en cours de route, mais, franchement, pour une fanfiction prônant le non-sens et le ridicule, on va dire que, franchement, eh, ça passe.**

 **Merci à Woolzy, PetitLapin28, dj83, a s'en vas et salomekenza8 pour vos reviews !**

Le retour de Christina Cordula

Le Joker fit irruption dans les égouts, foutant un coup de pieds au cul d'une grenouille qui lui embouteillait le passage.

Pennywise était très occupé à découvrir à quoi servait une capote, aidé par Ronald qui mimait la chose avec une banane.

Ils tournèrent en même temps la tête vers leur excentrique camarade.

« Foutre Couille de Belzébuth, » jura Pennywise devant le spectacle.

« Oh mon Dieu, » fit Ronald, beaucoup moins original.

Le Joker posa élégamment une main sur sa hanche, bomba le torse et rentra le ventre, dans une posture de pure biatch.

« Alors ? » roucoula-t-il.

« Je n'aurais qu'une seule question à formuler, » commença tranquillement Pennywise. « Ne serait-ce pas des vêtements de femme ? »

Le Joker fit une petite moue et lissa le pli de sa mini-jupe.

« Elles ont bien le droit de porter des pantalons, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas porter de jupe. »

Ronald prit un air très embarrassé, pas très convaincu du résultat.

Le Joker sautilla vers lui, perché sur ses talons hauts, poussant un petit cri strident. Ses doigts vernis de rose s'emparèrent de la manche crasseuse du costume du clown.

« Mon chériiii, » piailla-t-il d'une voix haut perchée. « Mais quel fashion faux paaas ! »

Pennywise se décrocha littéralement la mâchoire.

Il avait déjà vu ce comportement, il y a fort, fort longtemps, alors qu'il s'était faufilé chez une petite fille…

L'image se brouilla, se flouta, alors que commençait les prémices d'un fabuleux flash-back.

Le clown démoniaque poppa hors de la cuvette des chiottes, s'écrasant silencieusement (mais non moins lamentablement) sur le carrelage.

Il chassa la feuille de papier toilette douteuse qui s'était coincée dans sa collerette, et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Sa proie était bien sagement assise dans le salon, devant sa télévision allumée. Elle tirait à moitié la langue, alors qu'elle effectuait son exercice de maths à grand renfort d'équerre et de stylo Bic.

Il s'approcha à pas silencieux, les yeux virant à un splendide orange lumineux. Son regard dériva sur le sol, où gisait nombre de peluche Boohbah. Il fronça le nez avec dégouts. Ces peluches le dégoutaient.

Une voix stridente se fit entendre depuis la télévision. Ses oreilles manquèrent de saigner.

« Ma chériiiie, c'est magnifaaaïque ! » clama une femme brune, s'extasiant devant la tenue d'une bonne femme endimanchée.

Pennywise se stoppa un instant, fasciné par le vide abyssal de cette émission.

Une petite pancarte dans le coin gauche de l'écran indiquait « Les Reines du Shopping », écrit sur un dessin de sac en papier.

Il haussa un sourcil, la bouche entrouverte.

Il savait que les humains étaient stupides, mais tout de même.

La femme brune parlait à présent devant la caméra, expliquant à quel point il était mal venu pour une femme « bien bâtie » de porter des jeans ultras moulants.

Pennywise ne savait pas ce qu'était un jean, mais tout cela lui semblait vraiment très futile.

Un filet de bave noire de scepticisme coula de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour salir une peluche de tortue qui gisait à ses pieds.

…

Attendez.

Une peluche de tortue ?

MATURIN EST ICI, FUYEZ PAUVRE CLOWN.

Il flanqua un grand coup de pied dans la malheureuse peluche avec un cri de rage, la conspuant à grand coup d'insultes insultante.

Il tourna ensuite les yeux, une moue furieuse au visage.

Et il croisa le regard ébahi de la fillette, qui le fixait, bouche ouverte et stylo en suspension.

Il la regarda.

Elle le regarda.

Il la regarda.

Elle se mit à hurler, et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en appelant à grand cris sa maman.

« Fashion faux-paaas, » piailla la voix de la femme brune.

L'image devint de nouveau floue, se recentrant sur les égouts.

« Mais qu'est ce qui pue comme çaaa ? » couinait le Joker, le nez fourré sous les aisselles de Ronald. « Ça ne va pas du tout, mon chériiii ! Il faut rectifier ça ! Où est mon enjoliveur ? »

Pennywise ouvrit de grands yeux.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, sacrebleu, ventre Saint gris.

« RONALD ! » hurla-t-il, horrifié. « Il est possédé par Christina Cordula ! »

« Seigneur ! » gaspa Ronald.

« Ma couverture était pourtant parfaite, » soupira Joker Cordula, déconfit(e).

Scéance de psy

« Vous voyez, monsieur le psy, même si vous êtes apparemment invisible, ça me fait beaucoup de bien de vous parler, il n'y a que vous qui me comprenez, » bavassait une grosse dame, assise devant une bouche d'égout. « Depuis que mon frigo est en panne, je ne vis plus ! Je ne peux plus manger de glace ! Je commence à flotter dans mon corset ! »

Elle s'essuya une petite larme.

« C'est si dur, si vous saviez ! »

Le psychiatre des égouts n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'il fallait savoir, par contre, c'est qu'il était légèrement en train de péter un câble.

Depuis ce matin, des gens chiants et pénibles se bousculaient devant sa bouche d'égout préférée pour lui raconter leurs vies inintéressantes.

Au début, il les avait ignorés.

Puis il avait commencé à s'impatienter.

Et maintenant, il se retenait de les bouffer.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, docteur ? » reniflait la grosse dame.

« Faire un régime et débarrasser ton énorme cul graisseux d'ici ! » beugla Pennywise, n'y tenant plus.

« Quelle outrecuidance ! » couina la femme, choquée.

Pennywise ne comprit pas trop pourquoi la montagne de graisse lui parlait de loutre qui danse, mais il se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

La bonne femme se releva d'un air digne, et s'éloigna de son gracieux pas d'éléphants, écrasant un parterre de rhododendron au passage.

Pennywise poussa un petit soupir, heureux du court silence qui suivit.

Libéré, délivré, cette femme s'en est allée !

Il esquissa des pas de danse, éclaboussant les tuyauteries de sa superbe eau grise.

Tout cela aurait pu finir en comédie musicale, si un type à moitié chauve ne s'était pas agenouillé à son tour devant la bouche d'égout.

« Bonjours, Monsieur le psychiatre invisible, je m'appelle Charles Baudelaire et je ne me sens pas très bien… »

Pennywise tourna la tête, incrédule.

« Je suis un poète, vous savez, » disait le type. « C'est dur d'être un poète. Nous sommes semblables à ce prince des nuées au sol, nos ailes de géant nous empêchent de marcher. Ma douleur est grosse comme ma… »

Le « maa » dura encore quelque seconde, permettant à tout le monde de profiter du sous-entendu.

« Planète, » conclut le poète. « Mon Spleen- »

« Ta gueule, » gronda Pennywise.

« Non, mais dites-donc ! » s'indigna Baudelaire. « Comment osez-vous ? Charogne ! »

« Et ta calvitie ? » cracha le clown, venimeux.

Le poète ramassa son choc et son spleen sur le sol, et déguerpit à toutes jambes.

Pennywise resta à sa place, les yeux plissés par la méfiance.

Personne n'allait oser revenir… Si ?

« Ach, Guten Tag, » salua un petit brun moustachu, en s'asseyant devant la bouche d'égout. « Mein Name ist Dolfi und- »

Il n'était pas supposé être mort, ce type ?

Le point Godwin passa en battant des ailes.

« La ferme ! La ferme ! » beugla Pennywise, les yeux scintillants. « Vous me prenez pour quoi, pour votre psy ? Va t'enfoncer des cucurbitacées là où le soleil ne brille pas et ne reviens JAMAIS si tu veux rester en vie ! »

« Achtung ! » beugla Tonton Dolfi en prenant ses jambes à son coup. « Es ist ein clown da ! »

Apparemment, aucunes des personnes de la longue file d'attente qui se pressait devant les égouts ne parlait allemand.

Personne ne réagit.

Sauf Pennywise, qui commençait à se demander si la ville n'avait pas organisé un suicide collectif dans la gueule de Ça.

Un homme chapeauté s'agenouilla devant ses yeux exorbités à la Tex Avery.

« Bonjours ! Laissez entrer le soleil ! La Terre vous dit : Hello ! » commença le type.

Le clown le fixa droit dans les yeux, une expression meurtrière au visage.

« Je m'appelle Willy Wonka, » reprit l'homme, qui puait la praline et le chocolat. « Et si je suis ici, c'est que mon Oompa-Loompa psychiatre est en congé. »

Pennywise prit une grande inspiration. Puis, avec un cri de rage, il attrapa le bras du mec, mordit dedans à pleine dents, et le fit disparaître dans les égouts.

Il était trop vieux pour flotter convenablement, mais au point, il pouvait avoir l'amabilité de fermer sa grande bouche.

Sa patience limitée avait atteint son point de rupture, pas le Saint Pikachu !

Il jaillit hors de la bouche d'égout, comme un Diable en boîte, barbouillé du sang du chocolatier.

La foule émit un « oh ! » puis un « ah ! » et enfin s'enfuis en hurlant.

« Voilà ! Exactement ! Et ne revenez pas ! » rugit l'entité millénaire.

Il appuya les poings sur ses hanches, furieux, mais satisfait tout de même, profitant de la vague de peur si gentiment offerte.

Bon, il y avait un mystère à résoudre.

Pourquoi ces imbéciles venaient ici en rang d'oignon pour compter leurs déboires aux égouts ?

L'Inspecteur IchaPennywise est sur le coup.

Le plus gros indice de l'enquête s'avéra être une énorme affiche dans son dos, entourées de néons à la mode de Broadway, portant l'inscription « SCEANCE DE PSYCHATRIES GRATUITES. »

Et en tout petit, en caractère minuscule : « Le psy est invisible, mais il vous écoute. Promis. »

Pennywise plissa les yeux.

Les rouages de son antique cerveau se mirent en branle.

« JOKER ! » rugit-il finalement. « RONALD ! AU PIED ! »

Aucun des deux ne répondit.

Quels petits cons.

Ils devaient être très fier de leur bonne blague.

Fontaine chocolatée

« Et voilà, il ne manque plus que le Nesquik ! » jubila le Joker.

Ronald accourut, le précieux paquet de chocolat en poudre à la main.

Ils avaient érigé une jolie fontaine au milieu des égouts, avec une poésie toute relative, compte tenu de l'aspect crasseux de l'eau.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Pennywise, en promenade dans sa chère ville, s'était souvenu avec une légère larmouillettes qu'aujourd'hui, c'était Pâque. En effet, des processions silencieuses commémoraient l'explosion de la scierie qui avait causer tant de morts si tragiques.

Quel hasard, tout de même, qu'elle ait explosée pile au moment où des enfants ramassaient des œufs en chocolats.

C'est fou.

Pennywise n'y était pour rien, bien sûr.

Qu'allez-vous imaginer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le passage des Cloches de Pâque lui avait soufflé la merveilleuse idée suivante : et si on fabriquait une fontaine à chocolat praliné ?

Le Joker et Ronald avait été très enthousiastes, à son plus grand bonheur.

Ronald se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, versant la poudre dans le jet d'eau grise.

Eau qui prit peu à peu une teinte chocolatée un peu douteuse.

Mais on n'allait tout de même pas chipoter.

« Bon, les règles sont simples, » fit Pennywise, le ton sentencieux. « On a tous des petits bouts de fruits (ou d'enfants en fonction des goûts de chacun). Celui qui perd son bout de truc dans le jet est obligé de faire un Action ou Vérité. »

« Tu connais ce jeu humain, toi ? » s'étonna Ronald.

« Chut, » siffla Pennywise.

Les trois clowns s'assirent en rond autour de leur belle fontaine, les denrées coincées au bout de leurs broches rouillées.

Les notions d'hygiène semblaient leurs passer trèèèèès haut au-dessus de la tête.

Ronald perdit presque aussitôt son bout de fraise dans les méandres de la fontaine.

« … Action, » soupira-t-il.

Le Joker lui tendit immédiatement un petit paquet plein de poudre blanche.

« Renifle ça, » ordonna-t-il.

Le bon clown rouge et or crut naturellement qu'il s'agissait de cocaïne et en prit naïvement une grosse inspiration.

Il crut mourir, sous les rires tonitruants des deux autres lascars.

« De la levure ! » comprit-il dans un cri de cœur.

Pennywise en perdit son bout de viande d'hilarité.

Les deux regards se tournèrent vers lui, alors qu'il prétendait ne rien avoir remarqué.

« Pennychooou ~ » chantonna le Joker.

« Vérité, » fit très vite le clown démoniaque.

« Ton pauvre petit nez et bien trop fragile pour une agression à la levure, mon cher Pennywiiiiiise, » lâcha la fan girl anonyme en passant sur sa licorne.

Ronald sembla longuement réfléchir.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« C'est nul, comme question, » s'égosilla le Joker.

Pennywise se tapota le menton du bout du doigt.

« Eh, aucune idée ~ quelques millénaires… j'étais déjà là lors des guerres merdiques, » répondit-il finalement.

« Les guerres MEDIQUES, tu veux dire, » corrigea Ronald, tel un élève de Terminal Littéraire chiant.

« Va te faire trousser par Jean Neige, » rétorqua férocement Pennywise.

Ronald lui adressa un regard plein d'incompréhension.

« Qui est Jean Neige ? »

« Ça fait Jon Snow, en anglais, » remarqua le Joker.

« Un jeune homme à qui j'ai enseigné la pédérastie, autrefois, » soupira Pennywise, nostalgique.

Le clown rouge et or ne sembla pas vraiment éclairé.

« Ça veut dire qu'il lui a enseigné le Kâma-Sûtra, » fit le Joker innocemment, la bouche en cœur.

« Oh ! » comprit Ronald.

Le silence retomba, chacun se concentrant sur son bout de truc aspergé par la fontaine de Nesquik et d'eau d'égout.

La banane du Joker décida subitement de prendre son indépendance et exécuta le grand plongeon.

« Vérité, » se resigna-t-il.

Pennywise tripota l'un de ses pompons.

« As-tu déjà porté les sous-vêtements de ta mère ? »

« Seulement ses sous-tifs en dentelles, » répondit très sérieusement le Prince du Crime.

Ronald parut profondément choqué.

De 1, par la question posée si naturellement, de 2, par la réponse sortie de façon tout aussi naturelle.

« Moi non, » reprit Pennywise. « En même temps, je n'ai pas de mère. Ou alors, je l'ai bouffée. Je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Le doigt de gosse se détacha de sa broche et flotta dans la fontaine.

« Action, » grinça-t-il.

Ronald et le Joker eurent un sourire sadique.

« Devient végan pendant un mois, » ricana l'effigie de MacDo.

Pennywise fut catastrophé.

Comme pour le narguer, toute une classe de maternelle passa devant la bouche d'égout.

Ça lui apprendra.

Les entités millénaires n'ont pas à fêter bêtement Pâque comme de vulgaires humains.

ooOooOooOoo

Bill Denbrough fixait sa radio, les yeux lui sortant presque des orbites.

Une chanson de Claude François y beuglait tranquillement, n'ayant absolument rien demandé à personne.

Le problème, c'est que cette chanson répétait un peu trop de fois le mot « ça ».

« Ça s'en va et Ça revient, C'est fait de tout petit rien, Ça se danse, Ça se chante, Ça se retient, comme une chanson populaire ! »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Ce n'était qu'une chanson, une pauvre petite chanson, pas la peine de se mettre dans tous ses états…

« On flotte tous ici ! » conclut brusquement Claude François.

Rien d'inquiétant en somme-

Attendez.

Quoi ?

Bill éteignit brutalement sa radio dans un grand cri.

Pennywise ricana dans l'ombre.

C'est un coup bas, êtes vous en train de vous dire.

Mais essayez de comprendre, tout lecteur incorruptible que vous êtes !

Le pauvre clown était très frustré, en ce moment, à cause de son régime forcé.

Il avait bien le droit de se venger de temps à autre.

Pennywise découvre l'industrie du X

Pennywise plissa les yeux, méfiant et suspicieux. Ses deux colocataires étaient assis côte à côte, sur sa scène de Clown Dansant. A côté d'eux gisaient les restes de sushis et de soupe miso.

Ils étaient tous deux penchés sur l'écran d'un ordinateur, l'air fort concentrés. Un peu de bave coulait le long du menton de Ronald.

Pennywise n'avait rien contre la bave, ayant lui-même tendance à en produire un bon paquet. Mais il était prêt à parier son ballon qu'il n'avait pas cet air d'ahuri trisomique quand il bavait.

Il se rapprocha subtilement, rampant contre le sol détrempé de son égout. De drôle de bruit s'échappait de l'ordinateur, qu'il identifia comme des gémissements féminins, et des grognements probablement animaux.

Peut-être un film d'horreur, avec un loup-garou dévorant des humaines blondes et stupides ?

Mais le son des gémissements ne collait pas. Pennywise pouvait se vanter de s'y connaître, en bruit de douleur, à ça, ça n'y ressemblait pas.

« Yamete kudasai ! » couina une voix insupportablement aigue.

Le traducteur intergalactique de Pennywise lui permit de comprendre un « arrêtez, s'il vous plaît » larmoyant.

Il cligna des yeux, complètement perdu.

Le Joker le remarqua finalement, allongé qu'il était dans l'eau grise, avec les yeux à la limite de la surface. Le sourire du Prince du Crime s'élargit alors, avec une sorte de joie malsaine qui réussit même à mettre le clown démoniaque de Derry mal à l'aise.

« Pennywise ! Joins-toi donc à nous ! »

L'entité plissa une nouvelle fois des yeux, pas très convaincu.

« Ça dépends. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »

« C'est fou, toute ses tentacules, » rêvassa Ronald.

« Tu ne connais pas la merveilleuse industrie du X ? » s'étonna le Joker.

Pennywise cligna des yeux.

« Youporn, mon gars ! » s'extasia Ronald. « Youporn ! »

« C'est un roc ! » disait une voix féminine, depuis l'ordinateur. « C'est un pic ! C'est un cap ! Que dis-je ! C'est une péninsule ! »

« Autant en emporte le gland, Pennychou ! » roucoula le Joker. « Une véritable œuvre cinématographique ! »

L'entité, poussé par sa curiosité, s'approcha un peu plus, repoussant de son chemin quelques cartes Pokémons qui flottaient.

Il se coula entre le Joker et Ronald, posant enfin ses yeux sur l'écran.

Son expression devient alors absolument perplexe, devant l'étrange spectacle qui lui était donné de voir.

Alors, comme ça, les humains aimaient en voir d'autres se reproduire entre eux ? A en voir le visage extatique de Ronald, il en était certain.

Comme c'était étrange !

La femme de l'écran agita un étrange objet cylindrique en plastique dur, arguant qu'elle allait défoncer la « prostate » de son cher et tendre.

Ou de son « chair est tendre. » Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Il jeta un regard sceptique à ses deux colocataires. Ronald avait maintenant une main dans son calbute, et le regard du Joker se faisait étrangement vide.

« … Mais c'est nul, » lâcha Pennywise, n'y tenant plus.

« Tu ne comprends rien à la beauté de la chose, » s'indigna Ronald.

« Oh, fuck me baby, » fit l'homme à l'écran.

« Tu ne te sens pas chaud, à l'intérieur ? » renchérit le Joker.

« Pour moi, ça revient à voir deux vaches qui s'accouplent, » pesta Pennywise.

« Bien sûr, » soupira Ronald. « Enfin, ça m'étonnerait qu'il existe des films porno avec des Ça. »

L'entité le fixa, l'expression outrée.

« Je suis bien au-dessus de ça, moi, monsieur ! » s'indigna-t-il. « Je ne copule pas pour le plaisir, devant des caméras ! »

« C'est parce que personne ne voudrait le faire avec quelqu'un comme toi, » insinua le Joker.

Une petite larme brilla dans les yeux de Pennywise.

La pauvre entité fut même tellement vexée qu'il s'empara d'un jambon de Bayonne enveloppé de papier Cellophane et l'utilisa pour frapper son colocataire.

« Non, c'est moi qui ne veut le faire avec personne ! » chouina-t-il.

Puis il se releva d'un bond, et déguerpit en gratifiant l'eau de grand coup de pied rageur.

Une petite frégate en papier tangua sur elle-même sous le choc.

« Il est trop susceptible, » soupira le Joker.

« Je jouis ! » couina Ronald.

Suce-moi (attention, rating M)

Pennywise grignotait tranquillement le tibia d'un enfant innocent et plus ou moins décédé lorsqu'un intru fit irruption dans la salle centrale de ses très chers égouts. Il le gratifia d'un regard réprobateur. Il tenait à son diner, tout de même.

Le type lui montra une grosse boîte à outils, visiblement très peu surpris de tomber sur un clown couvert de sang dans les tuyauteries de la ville.

« Je suis le plombier, je viens retaper vos tuyaux avec mes gros engins de bricolage, » fit-il.

Pennywise émit un « ah » satisfait. Enfin quelqu'un qui se souciait de l'insalubrité de sa maison ! Il avait bien besoin de se faire déboucher les tuyaux.

« Parrrrfait, » fit-il, jetant très loin par-dessus son épaule le tibia du petit Géorgie. « Le tuyau le plus abîmé, c'est celui-là, là-bas. Au boulot ! »

Le plombier hocha la tête.

« Avec plaisir… mais pourquoi il y a des enfants qui flottent partout ? »

Pennywise fut pris au dépourvu. De quoi se mêlait ce type ?

« Et vous, pourquoi portez-vous un masque ? »

Parce que oui, depuis le début, l'intru portait une cagoule noire de djihadiste.

Un blanc prit place entre les deux protagonistes.

Puis le plombier retira sa cagoule, révélant des cheveux verts chimiques et une peau déteinte à l'acide. C'était donc le Joker, depuis le début ! Incroyable.

« Pfff, » siffla-t-il, entre ses lèvres barbouillées de rouge. « Suce-moi. »

Pennywise lui fit des gros yeux.

Il n'avait pas très bien compris comment le rating avait pu basculer à « M » aussi vite.

En effet, Ça était d'une innocence très candide en ce qui concernait la pornographie, et était très peu familier avec l'accroche « je suis le plombier qui vient déboucher vos chaudières ».

Il mâta sans vergogne son vis-à-vis d'un œil critique.

… Bah, après tout, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Il s'approcha à pas félins de l'autre clown, qui n'en revenait pas d'obtenir aussi facilement satisfaction.

L'autre s'accrocha à son costume à pompon et se laissa transporter vers la scénette ou Pennywise aimait beaucoup danser. Le magnétophone se mit à beugler « FAIT MOI MAL, JOHNNY JOHNNY JOHNNY, ENVOIE-MOI AU CIEL, ZOU ! »

Deux minutes plus tard, et Pennywise redécouvrait les plaisirs de la sucette, et le Joker couinait en rythme avec la chanson.

Le clown démoniaque se retrouva soudainement affublé d'un masque très bizarre, le coupant dans sa dégustation du saucisson aux noix érigé.

Le Prince du Crime venait de l'affubler d'un masque de Batman, avec un petit ronron de chat satisfait.

Pennywise fit une petite moue, pas très content de se retrouver avec un truc sur son auguste crâne bulbeux. Il se faillit même croquer à pleine dent dans ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa bouche sous le coup de la surprise.

Le Joker pouvait s'estimer très chanceux de ne pas être devenu malencontreusement une femme.

Le manège continuait quelque temps.

Le clown démoniaque émit un « pouet » surpris lorsqu'une main baladeuse s'empara de certaines parties de son corps qui allait en package avec son apparence de clown.

Il découvrit également que ces parties pouvaient être malaxées, et que c'était très bizarre comme sensation.

Quelques ballons partirent flotter avec les enfants, portant les inscriptions des onomatopées que Pennywise avait quelques difficultés à prononcer.

Par exemple, on put apercevoir un joli ballon portant un gros « OH ! » blanc, ou un autre marqué d'un « OH OUI~ » débordant de satisfaction. Notons surtout celui abordant fièrement la mention « Oh, la, la, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais un truc ici, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » qui est quand même très révélateur.

Sa bouche quitta la friandise pleine de bave noirâtre, pour mordiller presque gentiment l'épaule pâle de l'autre clown. Celui-ci n'eut pas de réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de sang se mette à couler.

Il eut alors un « encore ! » qui perturba profondément Pennywise. C'était nouveau, ça, qu'on lui redemande des morsures. Imaginez si Géorgie lui avait dit « Encore ! » lorsqu'il lui avait arraché un bras ?

Il planta donc très franchement ses crocs pas tout à fait sortis complétement dans l'épaule découverte du Joker, ripant douloureusement contre l'os solide. Un bruit de craie glissant sur un tableau accompagna le crissement de ses dents sur l'ivoire.

Le Joker se vit alors touché par une trique monumentale, émettant un gémissement étranglé entre douleur et plaisir.

Pennywise ne savait pas ce qu'était le sadomasochisme, et se retrouva quelque peu perdu devant ces réactions décalées.

« Attache moi ! » couina l'autre clown, se tortillant sous lui. « Fait moi mal ! Détruis-moi les os ! »

Le démon millénaire lâcha sa prise sur son épaule, se délectant du sang qu'il avait récolté.

Son regard dériva vers un manche à balais qui trônait fièrement depuis son tas de truc.

Il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas essayer de le faire rentrer, par curiosité scientifique.

La main qui le tripotait allégrement se resserra brusquement lorsqu'il mit sa merveilleuse idée en application.

Il aurait peut-être dû le nettoyer avant. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ça trônait dans les égouts.

… BAH.

Le Joker émettait maintenant une litanie de « ouiouiouioui » hystériques, tirant sur ses parties comme sur le pis d'une vache.

Pennywise n'était pas sûr de trouver ça agréable.

Il échappa donc tout naturellement à sa poigne pour remplacer le manche à balais.

Il découvrit ainsi, en moins de cinq minutes, l'existence de cette banane toute molle et son utilisation.

Un ballon « Mama Mia » se mit à flotter.

Un filet de bave coula le long de ses lèvres rubis, s'éclatant en rond noir sur la poitrine haletante du Joker.

Un enfant flottant reprit à ce moment précis ses esprits et son âme, atterrissant dans l'eau grise dans un plouf sonore.

« Je suis vivant ! » s'extasia-t-il.

Son regard dériva naturellement vers le concert de grincement venant de derrière lui.

Il ouvrit très grand la bouche.

Et perdit de nouveau son âme.

« Mamaaan, » fit le gosse en partant à toute jambe.

Pennywise ne prit même pas le temps de verser une petite larme sur son goûter perdu. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à fourrer un pompon rouge dans la bouche du Joker, tel le bâillon du pauvre.

Ses yeux clignotaient du bleu à l'ambre comme une guirlande de Noël. Il s'amusait à mordre chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, comme un toutou devant un gros nonos.

Le Joker allait sûrement en mourir d'hémorragie, mais bon, ça avait l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir.

Pennywise découvrit ensuite de toute nouvelle position qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible pour un pauvre corps humain, et qu'il n'avait jamais envisagées lui-même malgré ses capacités de contorsionniste. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre psychologiquement.

« Eh, les gars, on a reçu un colis de Fedex- » commença Ronald en rentrant joyeusement dans la salle.

Il se stoppa net.

« OH MON BIG MAC ! » gaspa-t-il.

Il fuit très loin, abandonnant le colis derrière lui.

Pennywise échangea un regard avec le Joker, s'immobilisant dans son joli tango revisité.

Ronald réapparu bientôt, comme par magie, suivit d'un panneau publicitaire portant l'inscription « Cette campagne de prévention vous est prodiguée par MrAntoineDaniel. »

« Vous avez mis des capotes, au moins ? » beugla-t-il, sans prendre garde à son innocence qui flottait à côté du ballon « Waouh ! ».

« Des quoi ? » s'enquit Pennywise, toujours prêt à apprendre de nouveaux mots.

« Il faut toujours se protéger pendant les rapports sexuels ! » pesta Ronald, lui jetant un paquet de « condoms » au visage.

« Eh, » protesta Pennywise.

« Oh, il y en a au goût banane, » s'extasia le Joker, recrachant son pompon.

« Sinon, on attrape le SIDA ! » reprit Ronald avec un regard caméra. « Et le SIDA c'est pas sympa ! »

Un petit jingle retentit, accompagnant la nouvelle disparition du clown rouge et or.

Pennywise haussa les épaules. Il utiliserait ces petits trucs en plastique pour faire des nouveaux ballons, plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il avait des fers sur le feu.

Ou des anus sur la queue. Tout dépend du vocabulaire.

Des feux d'artifices éclatèrent sur scène, alors que les deux clowns se peignaient mutuellement de blanc. Quels artistes merveilleux, tout de même.

Pennywise se laissa tomber sur le côté avec un petit soupir.

Le Joker resta quelque peu amorphe, à moitié mort, mais très satisfait.

« C'était sympa, » fit-il.

« Très, » approuva Pennywise.

« Tu baves beaucoup, quand même, » nota le Joker.

« On s'en fiche, ça t'a servi de lubrifiant, » rétorqua Pennywise.

« De même que l'eau des égouts, » s'amusa le Joker.

« Très juste, » admit Pennywise.

Un petit silence agréable tomba. Un ballon « Je vais joui- » se coinça sur l'un des tuyaux.

« Bon, » reprit le clown démoniaque. « Il ne te reste plus qu'à retaper la tuyauterie. »

Le Prince du Crime lui jeta un regard incrédule.

 **Post-Scriptum**

« Tu m'as trompé ! » hurlait Harley Queen, au bord des larmes. « Qui est cette espèce de grosse p- »

Le Joker la fixa d'un regard torve.

« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, mon chou. Maintenant, soit gentille, et dégage ton énorme cul de chez moi. »

Harley s'enfuit aussitôt en pleurant comme une madeleine. Le clown grogna profondément, agacé, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Il se s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, éreinté.

« Pssst, » fit une voix très connue depuis le bouchon d'évacuation de l'évier.

« Oui, je sais, vous flottez tous en bas, » soupira le Joker, excédé.

« Non, » corrigea la voix.

Un silence tomba. Le Joker haussa un sourcil.

« On suce tous, en bas, » conclut malicieusement la voix.

Le Prince du Crime eut un temps d'arrêt. Quelques bruits, chuchotis et rire se firent entendre.

Puis il se pencha brusquement vers le trou d'évacuation.

« PENNYWISE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS A CES ENFANTS ? »

« On suce tous ici ! » répondit un chœur de gosse.

« Oh, Seigneur, » lâcha le Joker.

La revanche de Ronald

Ronald avait vu son âme partir en fumée. C'était une vérité ardente, un état de fait qui ne souffrait aucune remise en question.

Il avait vu une chose qui avait brûler sa rétine, carboniser son esprit.

Il n'avait pas voulu ça, évidemment il voulait simplement, à la base, livrer le colis Fedex qu'on avait déposé devant la bouche d'égout de Neighbourg Street.

C'était un acte de bonté, sa B. du jour.

Tout ça pour quoi ?

Pour trouver Pennywise et le Joker occupés à souiller de fluide corporel la salle centrale de leurs colocations.

C'est donc en toute connaissance de cause qu'il avait décidé de se venger.

En commençant par le Joker après tout, il est plus facile à atteindre qu'une entité extraterrestre millénaire.

Et quoi de mieux pour se faire qu'aller draguer la prunelle des yeux du Prince du Crime ?

OoOooOooOoo

PREMIERE TENTATIVE

Harley Queen sortait tranquillement ses poubelles, lorsqu'un clown rouge et or se hissa hors d'une bouche d'égout juste devant elle.

« Bonjours, monsieur, » fit-elle joyeusement, alors qu'une fillette hurlait.

Le clown se redressa, et lui adressa un superbe clin d'œil.

Il ne ressemblait pas à l'autre imbécile des toilettes, tout allait bien.

Ronald -car c'était lui- s'inclina exagérément devant elle.

« Votre auguste visage m'emporte en des transports ardents, » déclara-t-il en guise de salutation.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Harley, manquant d'en lâcher son sac poubelle.

Le clown roula des yeux, striker dans son élan lyrique.

« T'es bonne. »

Harley ouvrit la bouche en « o », choquée dans les tréfonds de son cœur.

« Mufle ! » siffla-t-elle.

Son sac poubelle traça un arc de cercle dans l'air, et s'écrasa voluptueusement sur le visage maquillé de Ronald.

Le temps qu'il s'en remette, elle était déjà partie.

ooOooOooOoo

DEUXIEME TENTATIVE

Harley faisait tranquillement son shopping, lorsque le même clown que précédemment surgit d'une ruelle sombre et glauque.

Elle était presque sûre d'y avoir vu un cadavre d'enfant, comme c'est amusant.

Ronald se planta devant elle, lui adressa son plus beau sourire -est-ce que c'était du sang sur ses dents ? – se racla la gorge, et lâcha un splendide :

« Eh mademoiselle, t'es charmante, ça te dit une glace à la menthe ? »

Harley lui adressa un regard d'affliction totale, et décida de passer son chemin.

Ronald lui courut après, comme un pauvre Friendzoné courant après des marques d'amour inexistantes.

« Ton père ne serait pas boulanger ? » tenta-t-il, pitoyable.

Harley parut perdue.

« Parce que t'es une planche à pain ! » sourit Ronald.

Une batte de base-ball apparue miraculeusement dans la paluche d'Harley.

« Enfant de salaud ! » persifla-t-elle. « Hijo de puta ! »

Ronald esquiva fort élégamment un coup visiblement subtilement dirigé vers son auguste crâne.

« Ah ! Seigneur, s'il est vrai, pourquoi nous séparer ? » plaida-t-il.

« Je suis presque sûre qu'il s'agit d'une réplique de Bérénice. » remarqua suspicieusement la jeune femme.

Un petit nuage de pluie apparut sur la tête du clown.

« J'avais fait des études littéraires, voyez-vous… mais les choses ont mal tourné, comprenez-vous… depuis, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ma vocation perdue, et… »

Ce monologue absolument poignant fut stoppé net par un coup de batte bien placée, et la fuite d'Harley Queen.

« Encore raté, » pesta Ronald.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard ambré calculateur scintillant dans les égouts.

ooOooOooOoo

TROISIEME TENTATIVE

Harley sirotait tranquillement un Diabolo Fraise sur la terrasse d'un petit bar, les yeux dans le vague.

C'est presque blasée qu'elle vit le clown habituel s'asseoir à côté d'elle, son habituelle sourire stupide aux lèvres.

« Les réfrigérateurs sont moins chers chez But, » déclara Ronald.

« Certes, » répondit prudemment Harley, pas très sûre de savoir où il voulait en venir.

Ronald posa sa main sur ses mains croisées, lui permettant de profiter un peu mieux de sa délicate odeur d'égout.

« Pour qui sont ces grelots qui sifflent sur votre tête ? »

Harley toucha du bout des doigts son bonnet d'arlequin, une petite moue boudeuse au visage.

« Pas pour toi, ça c'est sûr, » cracha-t-elle.

Ronald toussota.

« Deux choses remplissent le cœur d'une admiration et d'une vénération toujours nouvelles et toujours croissantes, à mesure que la réflexion s'y attache et s'y applique… »

« Le ciel étoilé au-dessus de Nous et la loi morale en Nous ? » proposa Harley, croyant reconnaître une citation de Kant.

« Non, » rétorqua Ronald. « Tes seins et ton cul. »

Harley l'aspergea de Diabolo Fraise et s'éloigna à grand pas furieux.

« Quelle tarlouze, » soupira Pennywise depuis la bouche d'égout.

OoOooOooOoo

QUATRIEME TENTATIVE

Harley se promenait tranquillement au clair de lune, lorsque son stalker de clown surgit hors d'un lac, engoncé dans un matériel de plongé.

« Cette obscure clarté qui tombe des étoiles, » commença-t-il.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ! » s'emporta Harley. « Tu vas tout de suite arrêter de m'ennuyer, si tu tiens à ta tronche ! »

« Je ne saurais agréer à votre demande, » rétorqua Ronald d'un ton pathétique. « J'ai tant pris pour clarté ta chevelure, que comme lorsque l'on a trop fixé le soleil, notre regard pose sur toutes choses des ronds vermeilles, partout, lorsque j'eus quitté les feux dont tu m'inondes, mon regard ébloui pose des taches blondes. »

Harley porta une main à son cœur, éblouie par tant de prestance.

« Que voulez-vous ? » s'enquit-elle, toute timide.

« Cueillir la fleur d'amour de ton jardin secret, » répondit galamment Ronald.

Harley le fixa longuement.

« Bon, d'accord. Faisons ça. »

La musique WE ARE THE CHAMPION éclata dans le crâne de Ronald.

Pennywise perdit sa mâchoire depuis sa bouche d'égout. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ?

OoOooOooOoo

CONCLUSION

Ronald sortit de la chambre, une petite moue dubitative au visage.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Pennywise, adossé au mur jouxtant la porte.

Ronald n'eut même pas un petit sursaut en trouvant le clown psychopathe si près de lui.

« Bof, » fit-il. « Pas terrible, j'ai vu mieux. »

Pennywise ricana.

« Oh, crois-moi, tu n'as pas encore tout vu. »

Ronald se stoppa brutalement, soudain inquiet.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Pennywise contempla nonchalamment le gant de sa main gauche.

« Je ne suis pas venu tout seul ~ »

Ronald se sentit prit de sueur froide.

« Il avait juste du matériel à récupérer… » poursuivit Pennychou. « Dans la cuisine. »

Le clown rouge et or tourna lentement la tête vers la porte concernée.

Le Joker s'y tenait, écumant, meurtrier, tenant à la main tout un assortiment de couteau de boucher.

« Salaud, » souffla Ronald à l'intention de Pennywise.

« Mais de rien, mon lapin, » ricana l'entité.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fête d'Anniversaire**

 **Oui. Je sais. Une suite.**

 **Est-ce que c'était prévu ? Non.**

 **Mais eh. Pourquoi pas, après tout ~**

 **Vous n'imaginez pas ma joie de voir, à chaque fois, vos reviews sur ce texte qui pourrit pourtant facilement rebuter. En espérant que cette suite ne vous décevra pas !**

« Tu es sûre de ton choix, chérie ? »

La femme hocha résolument la tête, remontant ses lunettes rondes à montures métallique le long de son long nez sec, et, ma foi, très laid.

Son mari cligna des yeux, et observa une nouvelle fois le programme d'anniversaire de leur adorable fiston conçut par les délicates mains de fée de sa très chère épouse.

La journée allait commencer avec un « goûter géant ». Il savait déjà qu'il allait certainement passer la veille à cuisiner toute sorte de gâteaux pour que les mômes finissent par se goinfrer exclusivement de bonbons Schtroumpf.

Ensuite, il était prévu que ces charmants bambins se réunissent dans le jardin pour la « Chasse au Trésor ». Il savait déjà que ses pétunias allaient rendre leur dernier soupir sous les semelles des baskets taille enfant.

Enfin viendrait le clou du spectacle : le show de clown. Et il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas du tout, du tout, assumer cette partie-là. Il avait toujours été terrorisé par les clowns. Surtout depuis que l'un d'entre eux lui avait proposer des ballons qui flottent depuis les égouts de la ville, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant innocent.

« Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr, » fit sa femme chérie, dont la déclaration manqua quasiment de déclencher un divorce. « Ce seront même eux qui garderont les enfants, pendant que nous, nous irons nous la couler douce. »

Subitement, tout son ressentiment disparu.

« Mais quelle merveilleuse idée, mon nounours en guimauve bleu sucré ! »

Sa femme eut un sourire satisfait. C'était toujours un plaisir de se reléguer la responsabilité d'une nuée de sales gosses à autrui.

OoOooOooOoo

« Eh les mecs ! » brailla Ronald, faisant irruption dans la salle centrale des égouts, et manquant de se ramasser somptueusement la gueule dans l'eau grise en trébuchant sur le Joker qui bronzait sans succès sur une planche de bois pourri. « J'ai trouvé un job sympa pour nous trois ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas bosser, moi, » se plaignit Pennywise, occupé à peindre des bites artistiques sur les murs humides et moisis.

« Il faut apprendre à avoir des responsabilités, » trancha le Joker, les doigts de pieds en éventail, rajustant la lampe de bureau qui remplaçait le soleil pour sa séance de bronzage. « Comment Va-tu payer ton loyer ? »

« Je ne paye pas de loyer, » contra Pennywise, « Principalement parce que personne ne sait que je vis ici. »

« Oui, mais tu pourrais t'acheter le dernier IPhone pour jouer à Candy Crush, » objecta Ronald.

« Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? » s'enthousiasma Pennywise.

Ronald déplia le petit pamphlet tout coloré et le colla sous le nez rouge de l'entité millénaire.

« Ils recherchent des clowns pour un anniversaire, » expliqua-t-il, « Et ce pénis est très disproportionné, Pennychou. On dirait une Knacki Ball. »

« C'est parce que c'est le tien, » fit Pennywise. « Ça à l'air intéressant, dis-moi. Tu crois qu'on pourrait en manger quelques un ? »

« On a le droit à 15% de perte, » assura Ronald.

« Chouette, » approuva le Joker, remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez blafard. « On pourrait faire un barbecue. »

« Avec de la sauce blanche, » bava Pennywise, qui, depuis qu'il avait découvert l'industrie du kébab, ne jurait que par ça.

« Bougez-vous les fesses, alors, » sermonna Ronald. « Ils font passer les auditions dans une heure. »

« J'enfile un slip et j'arrive, » assura le Joker.

OoOooOooOoo

Mme. Denbrough était assez désemparée. Elle avait passé une annonce dans tous les journaux de la ville pour trouver des clowns qualifiés qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser des mômes pendant une bonne grosse journée.

Mais, voilà, l'heure des auditions étaient passées depuis plus de trente six secondes, et personne ne s'était encore montré.

« Ils sont en retard, » pesta-t-elle, « c'est honteux. »

« Gné ? » fit son tendre époux, soufflant dans un sac sous le stress de bientôt se retrouver face à une armée de clown.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre : il y eut un grand bruit en provenance de ses chiottes -le genre de bruit que ferait une toilette recrachant toute sa flotte sur les murs-, et un choc sonore d'un corps heurtant le sol, délicatement ponctué d'un son de grelot.

« T'as vraiment un problème avec les W.C, » fit une voix agacée. « J'ai plein de P.Q dans les cheveux. »

« Tant mieux, ça en cache la couleur, » fit une autre voix. « Parce que tes cheveux sont laids, Ronald. »

« Mais, » pleurnicha la première voix.

« Bougez-vous, vous marchez sur mon pied, » gronda une troisième voix. « Et j'ai le menton sur le balai à chiotte. »

« T'as qu'a être contorsionniste comme moi, » ricana la deuxième voix.

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

Plusieurs choses frappèrent simultanément Mme. Denbrough :

Les trois nouveaux arrivants puaient tellement qu'elle eut envie de se mettre le nez dans le derrière d'un cochon pour respirer un peu d'air frais.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants avaient les fringues couvertes de reste de déjection et de papier toilette Lotus. L'un d'entre eux en avait effectivement dans les cheveux.

L'un des trois nouveaux arrivants avait les cheveux verts, un costard violet, et ressemblait vachement au type qui se faisait régulièrement casser la gueule par Batman.

Le deuxième des trois nouveaux arrivants, celui avec le P.Q dans les cheveux, étaient habillés comme un sac à patate dans une sorte de combinaison rouge et or très moche, et ressemblait vachement à l'ancienne effigie de McDo.

Le dernier des trois nouveaux arrivants s'était manifestement cru au siècle dernier, avec sa fraise plus si blanche que ça, et ressemblait vachement à ce type qui était passé un jour à son émission préférée, Tellement Vrai.

Il y avait de l'eau absolument partout, qui s'échappait de ses chiottes déglinguées, dans laquelle flottait les restes de son dernier passage aux toilettes.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle porta les mains à ses joues avec ravissement, sans la moindre considération pour son mari qui venait de s'évanouir en bégayant qu'il y avait trois clowns dans ses toilettes.

« Mais vous êtes les candidats parfaaaaits, » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix haut-perchée. « Vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire ! »

« On sait, » se rengorgea Pennywise. « Vous pouvez nous embrasser les pieds. »

Elle se fit une joie d'obéir.

OoOooOooOoo

Lorsque Bill Denbrough s'était réveillé aujourd'hui, il avait sû que ce serait une journée de merde. Rien qu'à voir l'abominable **lampion jaune banane** que sa mère avait accroché à sa fenêtre, orné des mots JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON PETIT **LUTIN** , lui donnait déjà envie de vomir.

L'impression ne fit que se renforcer lorsqu'il atteignit la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Mon chééééri, » roucoula sa mère, « Papa et moi, on va partir pour la journée. Sois bien sage avec tes amis, et manges tes biscottes. »

Bill jeta un regard désespéré à son père, tant à cause des abominables biscottes Belvita qu'à cause de cet horrible abandon le jour de son anniversaire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » assura son père, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée en se bouchant le nez devant la porte des toilettes (celles-ci avaient explosées quelques jours plus tôt, d'après maman. L'odeur était insoutenable). « Nous avons réservé trois baby-sitters de métier. »

« De m-métier ? » reprit Bill.

« Plus ou moins, » fit sa mère. « Ne touche pas aux **crêpes sous cellophane** , c'est pour bibi. »

Et, sur ce, ses deux parents claquèrent la porte derrière eux. Les toilettes émirent un drôle de bruit de gargouillis, comme si elles se foutaient de sa tronche.

…

Journée de merde.

OoOooOooOoo

Lorsque Beverly était arrivée à la fête d'anniversaire de Bill, elle battait déjà son plein. Autant qu'il était possible de le faire, en tout cas, avec six garçons installés en rond autour de biscottes à la confiture, de verre d'eau Cristalline et de bonbons Schtroumpf, tentant de survivre aux émanations nauséabondes des toilettes.

Elle avait bien tenté de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Vraiment. Elle avait tenté.

« On pourrait faire un jeu, » proposa-t-elle.

« Maman a d-d-d-dit qu'il fallait a-a-a-attendre les baby-sitters pour ça, » bougonna Bill.

« Et c'est qui, les baby-sitters ? » s'enquit Stanley, le nez bouché d'une pince à linge.

« Ne sais p-p-pas », maugréa Bill.

« J'espère que c'est une meuf, » fit Richie.

« Oui, » murmura timidement Ben.

« Avec des boobs, » ajouta Richie.

« Oui, » murmura timidement Ben.

« Et une bonne grosse cha- » continua Richie.

« Pourquoi y'a que des biscottes ? » se plaignit Eddie. « Ce n'est pas bon pour mon cholestérol. »

« Putain de verglas ! » fit une voix à l'extérieure. « Je me suis défoncé les balls ! »

« Oh, de la neige, » s'émerveilla une deuxième voix. « C'est si joli ! »

« On s'en tape, de la neige, » gronda une troisième voix. « Bougez-vous le cul. »

« En parlant de cul, tu es vraiment callipyge, Joker, » reprit la deuxième voix.

« Merci, » se rengorgea la troisième voix.

« Ah ! On dirait qu'ils sont arrivés, » remarqua très judicieusement Mike, qui jouait actuellement avec un stylo plume dans le but un peu vain de s'enjailler.

Et, fort à propos, on sonna à la porte. Bill se leva de mauvaise grâce, et traîna ses savates vers le couloir d'entrée.

Beverly le perdu de vue derrière un mur. Tout ce qu'elle sut, c'est qu'à l'instant où le battant s'ouvrit, Bill poussa un cri perçant qui n'aurait rien eu à envier à une hirondelle, et galopa vers le salon, plus blanc que linge, et bégayant un « P-p-p-pe-e-e-e-e-e-e-enn-n-n-n-ny-y-y-y-yw-w-w-wi-i-i-i-i-i-is-s-s-s-s-se » assez incompréhensible.

C'est alors que trois figures assez originales se profilèrent à leur tour à l'entrée du salon, repoussant quelques ballons jaunes d'une suspicieuse couleur de vomi.

Le premier avait des cheveux rouges et bouclés, le visage tartiné de fond de teint blanc, et tenait dans ses mains gantées grossièrement une toute petite balalaïka, dont il essayait manifestement de jouer.

Le deuxième avait les cheveux verts, le teint naturellement blafard, et, effectivement, était tout à fait callipyge. Il tenait, lui, un banjo, dont il ne savait manifestement pas jouer.

Le troisième, enfin, n'avait pas d'autre caractéristiques dans l'esprit de Beverly que « Ça ». Et Ça s'amusait à pourfendre l'air d'un bras d'enfant ensanglanté en manteau de pluie jaune canari, qui était, à n'en point douter, le bras de Georgie.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle. Tout les membres du Club des Losers observèrent en chien de faïence ces trois clowns qui puaient la mort.

Ce fut finalement Ronald qui prit l'initiative de la parole.

« Bonjour les enfants, » s'enthousiasma-t-il, « Nous sommes vos baby-sitters ! »

« On vous conchie ! » brailla subitement Richie. « On vous conchie très fort ! »

« Vous avez m-m-mangé mon frère ! » hoqueta Bill.

« J'ai dit pardon, » bougonna Pennywise.

« Pas du tout, » s'insurgea Beverly. « Et vous tenez son bras ! »

« Tout de suite, avec ce genre d'arguments… » ronchonna Pennywise.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un Efferalgan, » hoqueta Eddie qui hyperventilait.

« Nous avons ramené des ballons ! » tenta le Joker, plein de bonne volonté. « Des JOLIS ballons. »

Son regard critique traîna un instant sur les machins couleurs vomi qui bondissait paisiblement au sol.

« On préfère encore les filles décrites par Richie, » affirma Stanley, serrant très fort son bouquin sur les piafs contre son torse.

« On préférerait même mieux ne pas faire de fête du tout, » ajouta Ben, le teint tout rouge.

Pennywise pointa un doigt vers lui, une main sur sa hanche, dans une posture étonnamment féminine.

« Pas de ça, mon choupinet ! Nous sommes là pour faire le SHOW, » clama-t-il. « Joker ! »

« Oui, mon chéri ? » fit le Joker en papillonnant des cils.

« Musique ! »

Le Joker lança le célèbre jingle « Happy Birthday », et colla d'autorité des petits chapeaux pointus colorés sur les crânes des enfants tétanisés.

Pennywise se trémoussa un instant le popotin sur la musique, avant de pivoter vers le dernier clown, resté piqué dans un coin.

« Ronald ! »

« Oui, mon choupinet ? » fit Ronald, la bouche en cœur.

« Strip-tease ! »

Et, sous les yeux effarés des membres du Club des Losers, Ronald chaussa des lunettes de soleil sur son nez maquillé, et envoya valser sa combinaison rouge et or.

Ham-Ham le cochon d'Inde fut intensément heureux de la voir atterrir sur sa cage, protégeant ses petits yeux de rongeur de l'atroce spectacle qui se joua ce jour-là dans le salon.

OoOooOooOoo

« Encore un peu de bois, Joker. Le feu ne prend pas bien. »

« La viande ne sera jamais cuite à ce rythme-là. »

« Où est la sauce blanche ? »

Les six membres survivants du Loser Club, le teint verdâtre, observaient avec un désarroi certain leur ami Stanley se faire transformer en chiche-kébab par trois clowns affamés, dont l'un n'avait même pas pris la peine de remettre ses fringues.

Ils ne savaient, pour tout dire, pas vraiment ce qui était le pire : les côtes de Stanley sauce barbecue que Pennywise venait de leur servir surmontées d'un petit parasol de cocktail, ou la Knacki Ball qui se présentait régulièrement dans leur champ de vision. Dans tout les cas, l'heure n'était clairement pas aux réjouissances.

« Il pèle sa maman en string dans un réfrigérateur Wiko ! » déclara soudainement Ronald, qui semblait enfin se rendre compte qu'il était pied nu dans la neige.

« Vous chantiez ? J'en suis fort aise. Eh bien, dansez, maintenant, » scanda joyeusement Pennywise.

« Mais je ne chantais pas, » fit Ronald, confus.

« Ce que Pennychou veut dire par là, » traduit le Joker, « C'est que tu peux danser autour du feu pour éviter que tes couilles ne deviennent trop bleues. Ça te réchauffera. »

« Mais quelle merveilleuse idée ! » s'émerveilla Ronald, avant d'entamer une danse qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une crise d'épilepsie.

« Vous voulez un bout de jambe ? » proposa Pennywise à la voisine, une vieille dame qui arrosait ses géraniums dans son jardin et qui était resté figée pendant plus de cinq minutes devant le spectacle. « Il n'y a pas d'huile de palme, et on a rajouté des petits bouts d'ananas. »

« C'est un genre d'Hawaïenne, » ajouta le Joker.

« Mais très volontiers, jeune homme ! » remercia la vieille dame de sa voix chevrotante.

« Mais, M-madame Michou ! » s'horrifia Bill.

« Il y a du givre au bout de ma b- », s'épouvanta Ronald.

On entendit Ben vomir dans un coin.

OoOooOooOoo

« Allez, les mouflets ! Le dernier qui arrive au trésor servira de goûter ! »

« Ouais, j'ai fini les bonbons Schtroumpf en plus. Et les biscottes, c'est nul. »

« Bien dit, Ronald. »

Bill, Beverly, Mike, Richie, Ben et Eddie observèrent chacun leur tour leur morceau de papier, l'énergie du désespoir brillant dans leurs yeux d'enfants.

« Mais, monsieur, » s'hasarda enfin Ben, « Ça veut dire quoi, « It's finger licking good », au juste ? »

« Nan mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux, là ? » s'indigna Ronald. « Vous citez la concurrence ! »

« C'est pas notre faute si le slogan de KFC est vachement mieux que celui de McDonald, » se justifia le Joker.

« Moi, j'ai "Why so Serious", » murmura Beverly, clairement perplexe.

« M-m-moi, j'ai « On flotte tous ici », » bougonna Bill, clairement blasé.

« Démerdez vous, » grogna Pennywise, éminçant des champignons pour agrémenter le goûter qu'il savait bientôt voir arriver. « Si personne ne trouve, tout le monde passe à la casserole. »

Ben eut alors un éclair de génie. Un éclair de génie si littéral que le tonnerre tonna en dehors de la maison, et que la lumière illumina tous les murs.

« KFC, » répéta-t-il, « Donc poulet frit, donc poulet, donc poule, donc poulailler ! »

« Bravo ! » applaudit le Joker, avant de lancer la musique du Petit Bonhomme en Mousse.

C'est avec une joie très évidente que Ben déguerpit dans le jardin pour récupérer son deuxième indice.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama à son tour Beverly, sous un nouveau coup de tonnerre qui manqua de griller Ben au passage. « Serious, Sirius, Sirius est une constellation, les constellations s'observent par un télescope, il y a un télescope dans la chambre de Bill ! »

« C'est oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » beugla Ronald, se prenant manifestement pour Julien Lepers.

« Mais il n'y a rien qui flotte, par ici, » se plaignit Bill. « Même pas les ballons, parce qu'ils sont nuls. »

« Tu es sûr ? » fit Pennywise d'une voix mielleuse, le regard dérivant vers une pièce en particulier.

Bill suivit son regard, qui conduisait droit vers les toilettes.

« Oh non, » fit-il.

OoOooOooOoo

« Au revoir, cher Mike, » pleura Ronald, se mouchant dans la veste du Joker.

« Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain, » déclara gravement le Joker, et il était dur de savoir s'il parlait de Mike ou de sa veste.

« Parce qu'on va s'exploser la panse, » termina Pennywise, clôturant l'oraison funèbre.

« Vous pouvez me réserver un bout de côte ? » fit Madame Michou.

« C'est le pire anniversaire de ma vie, » murmura Bill, alors qu'une délicieuse odeur de chaire grillée se répandait dans son jardin.

OoOooOooOoo

« Ils ont été bien sages ? » s'enquit Madame Denbrough, suspendant son long trench-coat au porte manteau de l'entrée.

« Très, » assura Pennywise, retirant les bouts de viandes restés coincés entre ses gencives avec un cure dent.

« Des vrais petits anges, » approuva le Joker.

« Burp, » ponctua Ronald.

« Merveilleux, » s'enthousiasma Madame Denbrough. « Vous excuserez mon mari, il refuse d'entrer tant que vous êtes encore là. »

« C'est bien naturel, » la rassura Pennywise.

« Maman, » murmura Bill, « Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais, jamais, fêter mon anniversaire. »

« Oh, chéri, c'est splendide ! » s'exclama Madame Denbrough, « Tu ne bégayes plus ! »

« Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même, » insista Bill, le regard hanté.

« Attend qu'on annonce ça au reste de la famille ! » continuait Madame Denbrough.

« Je ne dormirais sûrement plus jamais, » poursuivit Bill, la voix maladive.

« CHERI ! SI TU M'ENTENDS DEPUIS LA VOITURE, SACHE QUE BILL NE BEGAYE PLUS ! » beugla Madame Denbrough.

« J'ai envie de mourir, » finit Bill, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

« NOTRE FILS N'EST PRESQUE PLUS UN LOSER ! » termina Madame Denbrough, au comble de la joie. « Maintenant, va te coucher, fiston. Il est tard, et tu as école demain. »

« Tu ne m'écoutes jamais, c'est de ta faute, je te déteste, » lui assura Bill, essuyant ses larmes.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon chéri. Ne me remercie pas, ce fut un plaisir de te laisser à des inconnus pour que tu fêtes ton anniversaire, » lui sourit Madame Denbrough.

Bill baissa la tête, et monta les marches de l'escalier qui montaient à sa chambre.

« Vous êtes complètement conne, madame, » la complimenta le Joker.

« Oh, merci, » roucoula Madame Denbrough, papillonant des cils.

« Maintenant, payez-nous, » exigea Pennywise, impérieux.

 **Epilogue**

« _Il y a trois jours, deux meurtres sordides ont été commis dans notre si paisible et merveilleuse ville de Derry dans laquelle ne se passe jamais-jamais-jamais rien de macabre. Deux enfants ont en effet été brûlés vifs par trois mystérieux clowns embauchés pour une fête d'anniversaire, qui se sont ensuite repût de leurs chaires. « Je n'aurais jamais cru, » déclare Madame Denbrough, « Que ces clowns seraient capables de ça ! Ils semblaient si dignes de confiance ! » La pauvre femme, victime de sa trop grande confiance envers autrui, nous a confié son désarroi. « Tout mon gazon a été brûlé ! Mes pauvres pétunias ! » Tout de suite, le témoignage d'un groupe de végan choqués, protestant contre cette consommation de viande absolument outrageante…_ »

Le Joker éteignit la télévision et jeta la télécommande au loin. Elle atterrit dans la flotte avec un petit « ploc ».

« Les gars, on a merdé, » fit-t-il.

« Je suis trop un king à Candy Crush, » se vanta Pennywise, assis sur sa petite scène en bois, pianotant sur son IPhone flambant neuf.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Joker ? » s'enquit Ronald, occupé à se refaire les ongles avec du vernis rose fluo.

Le Joker prit un air grave. Un air si grave que l'ambiance s'assombrit très clairement. Un bruit d'orage dramatique retentit depuis le magnétophone de Pennywise. La musique du Parrain se fit entendre en arrière-plan.

Ses deux colocataires se figèrent, le souffle au bord des lèvres, figés dans l'anticipation.

« Le gazon, » déclara-t-il finalement, le regard plus dur encore que celui de Staline si on lui avait dit que le Coca c'était vachement bon. « On a brûlé le gazon. »

Le poids de la culpabilité tomba sur leurs épaules à tous.

« Nous sommes des monstres, » renifla Ronald. « Pauvres coccinelles qui devaient y vivre, survivant par Chuck Norris sait quel miracle sous dix centimètres de neige. »

« Nous ne méritons pas de vivre, » rechérit le Joker.

« Trois nouvelles étoiles ! » brailla Pennywise, victorieux. « Sweet ! »

 **Bref.**

 **C'est fini, quoi.**


End file.
